Love Will See Us Through
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: This fic is written by Lady Allure and myself.... it starts out in the Moon Kingdom when a mysterious God is watching over Princess Serenity.... read to see more....
1. Prologue

Love Will See Us Through ****

Love Will See Us Through

Disclaimer: Neither Allure-chan nor I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Please don't sue us, all I have is a broken blow dryer and a few Hershey kisses left over from my Easter Basket last year -_-'

Note: This is a little idea that I came up with and I thought it'd be kinda cool *giggles*. Anyway, I got the idea for this fic from a picture of Duo as Shinigami and ever since I saw that pic, I've wanted to write a fic to go along with it and here it is *holds up hands by title, presenting it*. Anyway, this is going to be kinda weird but just bear with us k? It'll be GREAT!!! Anyway, that's all I really wanna say now, hope you enjoy!!

****

Prologue

"It's a girl!" The doctor called as the child's cries filled the air. A white light emitted from the crying baby and a moment later, the child lay in Queen Serenity's arms wearing a white outfit and a golden crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. The golden-haired child giggled happily as she lay in her mother's arm, a silver cross hanging around her neck on a very long chain.

"Nani? Where did this come from?" The Queen asked, touching the cross. It felt cold to her touch… unusually cold… even for a metal cross, it shouldn't be that cold…

"I do not know your Majesty, shall I dispose of it?" One of the nurses asked the silver-haired woman.

"Iie, it looks to be a gift from one of the gods… demo… which one?" She asked herself, holding the baby in her arms, a look of deep thought on her face. Queen Serenity's eyes cleared as she heard a gentle cry from her newborn. "There there, my little bunny…" She said soothingly, rocking the baby gently, watching as her eyes fell shut as the baby drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

****

Princess Serenity lay sleeping in her bassinet, the white lacy skirt hanging to the floor, being ruffled by a gentle breeze from the open window. The cross lay on her chest as she was deep into her slumber, images floating through her mind in the form of a dream.

"So Usa-chan…" A voice above her whispered as a man stepped into view. He wore long black robes that revealed his muscled chest, holding a huge scythe in his right hand, the huge bat wings fluttering as his feet touched the ground and his long chestnut brown braid flipping over his shoulder. The baby's eyes fluttered open at the noise of his wings but not a sound came from her… she lay there, seeing this person above her, looking down on her. "You've finally been reborn…" He said, reaching a hand toward the small child. She giggled as he put his finger in her hand, bringing a sort of light to the darkened room. The young man smiled sadly down at the child, leaning over, he gently kissed the crescent moon on the baby's forehead.

****

Queen Serenity awoke with a start… something wasn't right… Something was wrong with Serenity-hime… she could sense a dark presence surrounding her daughter.

"Usagi-chan?" She asked as she gently pushed the door open. She gasped as she saw the form that leaned over the bassinet, his lips pressed gently against the child's forehead. "Shi… Shinigami…" She stammered, feeling fear rise up in her chest.

::Fin::

P-chan: Gomen for a VERY short prologue, I PROMISE you the next chapter will be longer^_^

Duo: All right!!! I'm REALLY the God of Death now!!! *tried to mimic an evil smile from Shinigami and fails miserably*

P-chan: *sweatdrop* …. Right…. Anyway… *ignores Duo* this is going to be kinda a complex story and I intend to have lots of twists and turns so… be on your toes!!! And don't forget to review!

Duo: Hai, you HAVE to review!!! I'm the STAR of this one!!! *huge smile*

P-chan: Just cuz you're the star doesn't mean that I don't get to torture you *evil smirk*

Duo: *sweatdrop* ….. *nervous laugh* C'mon… I'm always nice to you…. *scratching back of head as he leans back in the chair*

P-chan: *bitter laugh* Hai… like the time you put honey in my hair gel, or the time you cut my hair while I was asleep! *hands on hips, scowling*

Duo: *glares back* Hey, that's what you get for cutting my braid off!!! I've been growing that braid for YEARS now!!

P-chan: Like I haven't been growing mine for years too!! *motions to her hair that's only bout four inches long now* (which is the truth…).

Quatre: Calm down you guys. *calmly steps in between P-chan and Duo* There's no reason to fight.

P-chan: If HE weren't such a JERK all the time!! *hands crossed over chest*

Duo: Well if SHE we're PMSing all the time!! *smirk*

P-chan: I'm gonna kill you Maxwell!!! *lunges at Duo, reaching for his throat*

Quatre: *sighs* Oh well… well… I guess I should give you emails ne? Email P-chan at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] or email Lady Allure at [][2]Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com



	2. Chapter 1 - Another Chance...

Love Will See Us Through ****

Love Will See Us Through

Disclaimer: Neither Allure-chan nor I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Please don't sue us, all I have is a broken blow dryer and a few Hershey kisses left over from my Easter Basket last year -_-'

Note: This is a little idea that I came up with and I thought it'd be kinda cool *giggles*. Anyway, I got the idea for this fic from a picture of Duo as Shinigami and ever since I saw that pic, I've wanted to write a fic to go along with it and here it is *holds up hands by title, presenting it*. Anyway, this is going to be kinda weird but just bear with us k? It'll be GREAT!!! Anyway, that's all I really wanna say now, hope you enjoy!! Email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] or email Allure-neechan at [][2]Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com

****

Chapter 1 – Another Chance…

"What do you want with my child?" Queen Serenity asked firmly. She saw a smirk spread across his lips before he disappeared into nothing. "Nani?" She cried as she watched him fade from view. _Why was the God of Death leaning over my little bunny?_ The Queen asked herself, feeling a sense of dread filling her heart. She heard a giggle from the bassinet and walked over, leaning over the smiling child. The crescent moon symbol on the baby's forehead emitted a faint light in the darkened room, lighting up the shadows that had been cast around the room.

****

__

Usagi-chan… Shinigami thought as he watched the child. He saw her first steps and was there to catch her the many times that she had fallen… Her smile always seemed to bring a smile to his face, she was just so happy… Why did he feel so miserable then? Why was it that he was damned to watch her and never be able to hold her in his arms? _I'll protect you megami-sama…_ Shinigami thought as his thoughts trailed back to his life.

__

"Duo-chan!" A happy blond cried as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Hey Usa-chan, I wasn't gone that long." Duo said, happily taking the girl into his arms. She was everything he was not, she was kind and pure… innocent and beautiful…

"When are we leaving for outer space?" She asked as she pulled back from him.

"Gomen Usagi-chan, demo… I can't take you with me… not this time." Duo said, hesitating as he said these words.

"Demo…" Usagi started, tears threatening to overflow. "Duo-chan, I'm afraid… I won't be able to bear it if you don't come back-" She was silenced as his lips covered hers in a gentle kiss, silencing her words.

"Don't worry Usa-chan, I'll be back, I promise," Duo said, as he reached around his neck he took off a cross that hung inside of his outfit. "Here Usa-chan," He said, putting the cross around her neck. His lips covered hers again, his tongue flicking into her partially open mouth. "I'll see you soon!" Duo said as he floated toward Deathscythe.

"Demo… I, I have a bad feeling about this battle Duo-chan…" She trailed off as the hangar opened and he flew out.

"Usagi-chan… gomen I broke my promise…" Shinigami's voice was saddened as he sat on the edge of her bed. She was four years old now and more beautiful than ever. His gift to her still hung around her neck, the fancy cross that he had given to her long ago. She stirred in her sleep, her eyebrow creasing as the dream continued.

"Leave my mommy alone…" She mumbled in her sleep. Duo leaned over the sleeping princess, placing a hand on her forehead, soothing her troubled dreams. One so pure and innocent shouldn't have such dreams…

****

"Mommy!" Princess Serenity cried as she ran through the hallways in the palace.

"Now what did I tell you about running inside." Queen Serenity scolded the young child of four years old.

"Demo, Mommy…" Princess Serenity started.

"Not buts young lady," Queen Serenity said sternly. "I told you not to run in the palace." Princess Serenity started to pout as her mother scolded her then turned and started to run for her room. She had tears running down her cheeks as she ran through the hallways. Being the young child that she was, Princess Serenity tripped over the long white dress her mother had insisted that she wear, falling to the floor. She skidded across the floor, feeling as the marble skinned up her knee. She felt the tears welling up as she pulled her knee up by her chest, her wails echoing through the high ceilings.

"Don't cry Serenity-sama." Shinigami said, appearing before the child. The young girl looked up at him, her tears ceasing.

"Who are you?" She asked, sniffling as she looked up at him.

"You're all right you majesty." He said, smiling gently at her.

"Demo, it hurts." She said, the tears not completely gone.

"I'll kiss it all better for you." Shinigami said gently as he leaned down to gently kiss her boo boo. Queen Serenity came around the corner in time to see the same figure leaning over her daughter she had seen four years ago.

"Shingami-sama… why do you appear for my daughter?" She asked, that feeling of dread arising from within.

"Arigato Shinigami-sama!" Princess Serenity cried, hugging the god before skipping off to her room, holding the front of her dress up.

****

"Hello your majesty," A woman said as she approached Queen Serenity. A young girl stood beside her having long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. "Why have you called us all here?" The Queen of Venus asked.

"I fear for the Princess's safety." Queen Serenity said simply, seeing clearly the one that had been with Princess Serenity for as long as she could remember.

"Nande? What has happened?" The Queen of Earth asked, her son sitting on the ground beside her, playing with the daughters of the other Queens'.

"Shinigami-sama has… has appeared with my daughter again…" Queen Serenity said, looking at the ground. "I fear that it is a premonition of the future… that he's waiting until the time when he can take her…" She heard a gasp from the other people in the room, but kept her head bowed. "All I ask is that the Princesses and the Prince stay here… I fear for her and with them here, she'll have some protection if something should happen." The Queen's nodded their heads in agreement with heavy hearts as they realized that a cruel fate would await there future Queen.

****

Princess Serenity had always been fond of the beautiful gardens, she would remain in the gardens for hours at a time, just breathing in the fresh scent of the flowers that surrounded her. How she loved her home on the moon… there seemed to be something missing, though… she knew that she would one day marry Endymion but… he didn't seem to think fondly of her… she was just some little child that was being forced upon him. Shinigami watched this beautiful angel as she lay down amongst the flowers, breathing in their fresh scent.

"Oh Endymion… if only you would accept your destiny as I have…" She sighed as she let her eyes close, letting the sweet scent of the flowers take her away from that place to somewhere where she would truly be happy.

Shinigami sat beside her, watching her sleeping form. How he wished he could take her into his arms as he had once been able to do… as he dearly wished to do now. He let his fingers gently caress her cheek, knowing that she couldn't feel his touch. He watched as her lips curved upward into a happy smile.

"Duo-chan…" She whispered, as a light breeze ruffled her golden blond hair. Shinigami stared down at her in shock. _How did she know that name?_ He asked himself, knowing that his eyes held a look of hope. Those deep indigo eyes that she had always seemed to love. He ran his finger over her lips and up her cheekbone. _If only I were given another chance… Demo, I know I won't… I've committed enough sins in my life to cause me to be the God of Death until the end of time… my punishment will never be lifted… _He thought bitterly as he pulled his hand back from her face.

She lay sleeping in the garden, oblivious to anything foul happening around her… she didn't hear the hissing sound… she didn't see the grass bend as the smooth body slithered over it, heading straight for her. The snake approached her, seeing her sleeping form. It's tongue flicked out as he neared the sleeping princess. It bared its fangs, rising up from the ground a few inches, preparing to strike. As it lashed out, something closed around its body inches behind its head.

"I don't think so…" He muttered to himself. "I won't watch her die again…" He mumbled as his hand tightened around the snake, he felt the soul of the snake sliding up his arm and sighing, tossed its body down next to the princess. Maybe they'd realize that something horrible was about to happen… Maybe they would be able to keep her fate from becoming a reality. Shinigami faded out of view, and continued to watch over the princess, protecting her from any harm that may come her way.

"Usagi?" Her mother's voice cried as she saw the princess's sleeping form. "Usagi, you know there are important meetings for you to attend. We have to start making preparations for your engagement party to Endymion." She approached her daughter's form then noticed the snake lying next to her. "Iie…" She whispered, her hands going to her cheeks as she felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Usagi!!" She shouted, dropping to the princess's side and taking her body into her arms. Princess Serenity's eyes flickered open and she looked at her mother.

"Kaassan? What's going on?" She asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Usagi?" She questioned, the tears of joy filling her eyes. That's when Princess Serenity saw the form of the snake lying next to her.

"Nani?" She whispered, seeing the body of the snake lying there motionless. "He… he saved me again…" She whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Nande? Who saved you?" Queen Serenity asked, pulling back and drying her tears.

"The one that's been near me my whole life…" She trailed off, obviously deep in thought. "Shinigami-sama… He… he's been protecting me… loving me for as long as I can remember…" _If only I could figure out why… If only I could figure out why he's so familiar to me… He looks so much like that shadow in my dreams… Duo-chan…_ Her thoughts trailed off as her mother helped her to her feet, leading her toward the palace.

****

Princess Serenity stood at her window, gazing out at the fireworks that were exploding overhead, bathing everything in their glow. Red, white, green, blue, purple… all the colors of the rainbow. A smile crossed her lips as she watched, sighing as she took in the beauty of her home. She loved the moon, everything was so bright and happy, not like the dirty earth where many hateful wars had occurred. Where many lives had been lost in a bloodbath of war. That ugly war stained planet… the remnants of countless wars was still apparent in space… pieces of metal landed on the moon frequently, destroying the wonderful garden that Serenity loved so much.

Shinigami stood behind Princess Serenity, having a slight smile on his face. Loneliness danced in his indigo eyes as he saw he contented smile on her face. He couldn't ruin her happiness by coming into her life… he couldn't interfere with her destiny or he would be forever banished to hell. _Gomen nasai, tenshi… I can't do that to you… I know you'll remember one day… I know I'll be a part of your life again…_ He thought as he gazed upon her tranquil face, the smile returning to his lips.

****

"Nani? Queen Beryl?" Princess Serenity asked as she leaned against Endymion's chest.

"Hai, she's come to earth. Soon she will come here to the moon, you're not safe here. Come with me, tenshi." Endymion said as he motioned toward the earth.

"I couldn't leave my home, Endymion… I… I couldn't abandon my okaasan and my senshi by leaving," Princess Serenity said, leaving the warmth of his arms. "I'm sorry, demo… I can't…" She said pushing away from him and running toward the ballroom, her long skirts flowing around her. Shinigami watched as the princess ran from the room, seeing the scowl that crossed Endymion's face.

"If I can't make you come with me now, I'll have Queen Beryl completely destroy this kingdom…" He muttered under his breath as he headed for the ballroom. Shinigami's eyes narrowed as he listened to the prince speak, knowing full well that Endymion is the one that had tried to kill Serenity before… knowing that he would succeed unless he did something about it. _I won't let her die again…_ Shinigami thought to himself. _I won't let this son of a bitch hurt my Usagi…_

****

"Why Endymion?" Princess Serenity pleaded as Endymion held his sword up to her throat. She sat on her knees, surrounded by the bodies of her fallen Senshi. "I don't understand why you're doing this to my kingdom…" She trailed off, a tear sliding silently down her cheek. Her fingers wrapped around the cross that hung around her neck, tugging lightly on the chain.

"You are so naïve Serenity-hime," Endymion sneered with a smirk crossing his lips. "Do you really believe that I loved you? Do you really think that I would want to marry a child like you?" His words brought more tears to her eyes, staining her cheeks as they spilled over.

"I… what did I ever do to cause you to hate me so?" Princess Serenity asked through her tears.

"You were born." He commented without showing any emotion. He held the blade to her throat, preparing to end her life. Shinigami stood back, giving Endymion a hostile glare.

"How dare you, you son of a bitch!!" Shinigami shouted, appearing in front of him. He held his scythe up, preparing to bring the blade down on Endymion. Endymion was startled and his sword plunged into Princess Serenity's chest, crimson red blood soaking her snow-white dress. Shinigami brought down the scythe, giving Endymion a rather large gash in his shoulder.

"Bunny, IIE!!!" Queen Serenity shrieked as she saw the sword plunge into her beloved daughter. She began to run toward the, ignoring the tears that streamed so freely down her cheeks. "Usagi!!" She shouted as she reached her daughter, holding her still form against her. Luna and Artemis ran up beside them, tears in their eyes.

"On no, not the princess…" Luna whispered, bowing her head and the tears began to fall.

Shinigami attacked Endymion again, the blade of his scythe sinking into the soft flesh of the prince. Shinigami listened to Endymion's shrill cry of pain, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"How will you be able to live with yourself after taking such a wonderful gift from this world?" Shinigami whispered into Endymion's ear as he struck again, letting Endymion's blood flow freely. "How will you be able to live with yourself?!?!" Shinigami demanded, his facial features twisting into a look of deep sorrow and rage. "I know how…" Shinigami continued to whisper, his face by Endymion's ear. "You won't…" He muttered before pulling the scythe out of Endymion's stomach and slitting his neck with it.

"Endymion!" Queen Beryl shrieked as she watched the prince fall. "IIE!!!" She shrieked as she dropped to his side. Shinigami returned to Princess Serenity's side, a look of pain streaking across his face.

"Please help her!" Queen Serenity pleaded, holding her blood-stained hands up to Shinigami. Shinigami shook his head sadly, not letting the tears form in his eyes.

"There's nothing I can do…" He said sadly. "I'm the God of Death… I can only make sure she makes it safely to the other side… demo… I know that she won't…" He stopped and kneeled at her side, taking her into his arms.

"Nande? What do you mean she won't make it to the other side?" The queen asked in confusion. Shinigami smiled weakly at her and looked down at the angel in his arms.

"It's part of the punishments for the sins I committed in my life… I am doomed to watching her be reborn and die for the end of eternity…" He said simply, holding her against his body. "This is the last time I'll ever be able to hold her…"

"You… you love her, don't you?" Queen Serenity asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at her touch, but nodded his head in agreement.

"I've loved her for thousands of years…" He continued, smiling sadly as her eyes opened.

"Duo-chan?" She questioned, her endless sea of blue for eyes burning into his indigo ones. "That's really you, isn't it?" She questioned, smiling happily.

"Hai, Usa-chan… I'm here for you…" He said sadly, helping her to sit up somewhat.

"Gomen… for not remembering sooner…" Princess Serenity said, coughing as she felt the blood gurgling in the back of her throat.

"Iie, Usa-chan… don't be sorry… it's my fault that we'll never be together… I can never be given for the all the horrible things I did in my life…" Shinigami said sadly, his eyes full of love and sorrow.

"I forgive you, Duo-chan… Ai shiteru…" She mumbled as she leaned up, brushing her lips against his own before falling limp in his arms.

"I… iie…" Shinigami mumbled, holding his angel in his arms.

"Bunny…" Queen Serenity whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I won't let this be the end… I won't let them take your future from you…" She whispered as she fit a small silver crystal on the end of a wand with a golden crescent moon.

"Serenity you will die now along with your daughter!!!" Queen Beryl shrieked in rage as she lay the dead prince's body back on the ground, blood streaking her cheeks. The orb that floated between the woman's palm began to glow a dim purple as she held it above her head. "Please Metallia! Give me the power to defeat Serenity!!" She begged, the dark energy flowing into the orb between her hands.

"I can't forgive you for what you've done to Usagi…" Shinigami said in a cold voice, his eyes narrowing on the evil woman. "I see that you are on my list… you'll be joining me soon in hell!" Shinigami shouted, an evil smirk stretching across his face.

"I will not die before the former Queen of this ugly planet!!" Queen Beryl shrieked, an evil smile twisting her normally calm features. Her long blood-red hair went straight up as she threw back her head in an evil laugh. "I will live forever!!!" She shrieked, losing her hold on her sanity.

"I banish you Beryl…" Queen Serenity's voice whispered as she rose to her feet, holding the wand above her head.

"Iie… Queen Serenity…" Shinigami whispered, knowing what Usagi's destiny would be if this happened.

"I'm not afraid of you, your Majesty!" Queen Beryl said, doing a mock bow as she tightened her grip on the floating orb. "DIE!!!" Queen Beryl shouted as she released the attack straight at Queen Serenity. Shinigami jumped in the way, holding up his scythe to deflect the evil energy back toward its source.

"Cosmic Moon Power…" Queen Serenity whispered as a bright pink light lit up the area, consuming everything it touched, including the four generals and Queen Beryl… the bodies of the Sailor Senshi… The dead Princess and Prince… and Shinigami… the God of Death himself…

__

What's going on? He wondered in confusion as he was bathed in a great power, feeling a strange warmth within his heart. _Usagi…_ He thought silently as a single tear came to his eyes, sliding silently down his cheek. He fell to his knees, gripping his head to force the sounds of Beryl's cries of pain from his mind… He hated that sound… the sound that a person made when they were near death… when they knew there was nothing they could do to save their life… to live on… He had heard it so often and each time it tugged at his heart… but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it… this was his punishments for his crimes and he was never allowed to forget that for one moment…

The light cleared and Shinigami watched at the silver-haired Queen began to fall. He rushed to her side, catching her body moments before it would hit the ground. Her lavender eyes slowly opened, meeting the indigo eyes of the God of Death.

"Shinigami-sama…" She whispered, noticing the worry that his eyes held… noticing that he was no longer the cold killer she had seen attack Endymion and Queen Beryl… "You saved my life from Queen Beryl…"

"Hai, Serenity-sama… it was my job to protect the Princess…" He mumbled, smiling sadly at her. "I guess I didn't do a very good job ne?" He smiled outwardly, but she knew that his heart ached greatly… she knew that this was just an act to try and cheer her up with her dying breaths… his eyes held a deep pain… a deep pain that one so young should never have to experience…

"It was her destiny… you cannot change that… demo, you can change her future…" She said quietly, holding the shining crystal in the palm of her hand.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Shinigami asked, slightly startled.

"You may be Shinigami and this may be your punishment for a past life, demo… I have enough power to grant one wish… one wish to send my daughter and all those that she loves into a new life…" Queen Serenity said, pausing to let this sink into Shinigami's mind.

"You mean… I would get the chance to be with her?" Shinigami asked, hope in his voice.

"Hai… she will be reborn with two destinies… if she becomes the warrior known as Sailor Moon and remembers this time… that will be the destiny that she has chosen… demo… If she finds you and remembers her past life with you… her destiny will not be one of a princess, rather a goddess… Soulmate of the God of Death… known as Selene, the Goddess of the Moon…" She stopped as it was straining her to keep talking. "I know that your bond to her is deep and I do believe you are worthy of my daughter… you tried to save her life as well as mine even though you knew it was against the rules to interfere in her destiny… Even though you knew you would be punished… I can see that you would happily give your life and happiness if you knew that she would be happy… You would happily go to hell if you knew that she was safe and happy…" Shinigami shook his head, a look of hope streaking through his eyes.

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu…" Shinigami breathed, kissing the back of the Queen's hand in respect. "I will never forget this kindness that you are granting me…" He said smiling happily at her as she raised the crystal above her head.

"Your princess is inside of this crystal as is her Senshi and the enemies that have befallen on this world… It's your time to join her, Shinigami-sama…" She whispered as she placed one finger on his forehead. He felt warmth radiate from his touch and slowly everything faded… his body faded from view and Queen Serenity fell down a few inches, lying against a fallen pillar of the once beautiful palace.

"Queen Serenity!" A familiar voice said, as a small black cat ran toward the weakened Queen. She was followed by a white cat who ran up beside her.

"I will send my daughter and her Court into the future so they will have a chance at a normal life…" Queen Serenity said more to herself.

"Demo, Queen Serenity… you won't have any strength left, your Majesty…" The black cat said, tears trailing down her furry cheeks.

"I have to, Luna… it's the only way for any of them to live on… My only regret is that I'll never see my dear daughter again… or the two of you either…" Queen Serenity said as the crystal floated off of her hand, a flash of white light appearing and the two cats disappeared along with the beautiful crystal. Queen Serenity's eyes closed and her body went limp as her light disappeared and her soul left…

::Fin::

P-chan: *giggles* So, what do you think? *hopeful look* I REALLY hope you enjoyed it, I know there wasn't much of a cliffie here, demo, I was giving you guys a break^_^

Duo: *sniffles* You killed me P-chan?

P-chan: *sweatdrop* Well… ummm… *blushes* Not really… just read the story! *whaps Duo upside the head*

Duo: Itai! Why are you so mean? *rubbing his head*

P-chan: *smirk* Because I can.

Duo: *fakes a pout* P-chan…

P-chan: *smiles innocently* Nani? What did I do? *a halo appears above her head* Anyway, please review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] or email Allure-chan at [][2]Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com Ja for now! *waves*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com



	3. Chapter 2 - Don't Rush!

Love Will See Us Through ****

Love Will See Us Through

Disclaimer: Neither Allure-chan nor I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Please don't sue us, all I have is a broken blow dryer and a few Hershey kisses left over from my Easter Basket last year -_-'

Note: This is a little idea that I came up with and I thought it'd be kinda cool *giggles*. Anyway, I got the idea for this fic from a picture of Duo as Shinigami and ever since I saw that pic, I've wanted to write a fic to go along with it and here it is *holds up hands by title, presenting it*. Anyway, this is going to be kinda weird but just bear with us k? It'll be GREAT!!! Anyway, that's all I really wanna say now, hope you enjoy!!

****

Chapter 2: Don't Rush!

Tsukino Usagi ran up the steps to Juuban High School, gripping the silver crossover that hung loosely around her neck, attempting to race against time, just so that she wouldn't be late, and get detention again. Gasping as she ran, so caught up into getting to class before the bell rang, she didn't even see the person before until her body slammed right into another. 

"Gomen, Gomen." Usagi apologized, bowing repeatedly, not bothering to stare at the person.

"It's alright." A male voice replied. She looked up to see a pair of cheerful violet eyes that belonged to a very handsome looking guy with long brown hair done into braid trailing past his back. "Late?"

She nodded, stunned by him for no apparent reason, forgetting about time. "Hai."

His lips curved into an usual cheeky grin, but it framed his features so that it gave her look at his personality, meaning he must be the happy go lucky type. "Don't rush." He advised. "You still have a minute or so."

"Nani!" Her eyes widened, causing her trance to fade. "I'm late." If she had a second to spare, she would have said something else, but time was of the essence, without thinking, she took off running again, unaware of the young man watching her.

Kou Seiya smiled as his girlfriend entered the room. "Odango's actually on time." He joked, leaning back into his seat, with his arms folded behind his head.

Usagi frowned playfully, light slapping his shoulder as she took her seat in the desk behind him. "Very funny Seiya-kun." She shook her head.

He grinned thinly, turning around, arching an eyebrow. "So are we still on for the movies tonight?"

"Hai." She beamed.

"Cool." Seiya said, turning, and facing the board, satisfied.

The room quieted as their teacher came in, followed by another. Usagi's eyes widened slightly, surprised to see that it was the guy she had bumped into earlier. For some reason, it seemed as if he was staring at her more than the rest of the class.

"Class we have a new exchange student from America." The teacher announced. "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Duo Maxwell. I'm very pleased to be here and to meet all of you." He said cheerfully.

The teacher nodded, and sat down behind his desk. "Please take a seat beside Usagi-san." 

"Hai." Duo said, looking around the room. Obviously, the desk beside a rather pretty blond haired girl was the only vacant one, so without hesitation, he walked the small distance, and took a seat.

Usagi smiled at him. "Welcome to Japan Duo-san." She said, extending her hand.

Duo took it, shaking it lightly. "Arigato Usagi, but just call me Duo ne?" He grinned sideways, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Alright Duo." She agreed, caught in his gaze, forgetting they still held hands, or that they were in class for that matter, there was something about him, something oddly familiar, she just couldn't place it. It unnerved yet excited her. 

The teacher's voice brought her back to reality, reminding her that class had begun, and reluctantly, she released his hand, and faced the board, not noticing that Duo's eyes were still on her before he did the same.

Through the rest of the class, Usagi's mind was on something else other than the daily lessons. From time to time, she would sneak a glance at Duo, trying to figure out why he made her feel the way she did. 

She forced her self to concentrate on the new kanji letters, but she couldn't help herself, she just had to steal another glance at him. When she did, she found that he had his cheek resting on his palm, relaxed. Suddenly, he looked at her, and their eyes met. She blushed and turned back to her paper, a little embarrassed for staring, but hey, it was curiosity. Not only that, but he was cute. Goodness, what was she thinking, she had Seiya.

'I'm just looking.' She thought, giggling faintly, looking up at her boyfriend, staring at his long black ponytail. They had been going out since he transferred to Juuban High School with his two other friends Taiki and Yaten eight months ago. Yeah, she did receive a lot of envious glares from other girls, but there was nothing she could do about it; Seiya was part of The Three Lights, and that was something she couldn't believe, that an idol liked her, or wanted to date her to begin with. 

Sighing, Usagi stared at her paper, twisting the chain of her necklace, grasping the cross in a fist, closing her eyes, thinking. Why did being near Duo give her chills, it was just too strange. It was as if she knew him from somewhere, but where?

"Usagi." She heard, then looked up. Seiya chuckled lightly. "The bell just rang, usually you're out the door by now." Usagi blinked, unsure of what to say. Seiya shrugged and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "Let's go."

"Hai." She nodded, picking up her book bag, glancing at the seat beside her, only to find that Duo was nowhere to be seen. 'Where did he go?' She thought to herself, disappointed for no reason.

"Odango." Seiya raised his eyebrows, wondering why she was just standing there.

Usagi bowed her head, putting on a smile, and then faced him. "Ne?"

Seiya stared at her, confused by her behavior, but brushed it off. "Come on." He said, leading her out of the room.

Duo stood by the parking lot, watching as Usagi walked out of the building, holding hands with another guy. So he was late in getting to her, but at least Mamoru hadn't found her yet. He had to do everything he could to keep them from ever meeting. At least with this guy, Seiya, he still had a chance. Smiling to himself, he watched as the teen idol led her to a rather fancy sports car, and a minute later, they drove off. 

She still hadn't received her memories, of him or Mamoru. That was a good thing, but it was torture to see her with someone else. But it felt good to be near he again. His feelings for her would never change. History was always repeating it self, he would fall in love with her again and again.

There was no need to rush, she would remember him soon, and he had to give her that time. It was not easy, but he had to force himself. She still wore the cross he had given her so long ago, and that was enough, for now anyway.

"Usagi." He whispered, staring in the direction she had gone, his eyes flickering.

Seiya's voice sounded like it was a mile away. Usagi stared out the car window, her mind elsewhere, only half listening to what was being said. 'Duo Maxwell?' She thought, frowning slightly, running her fingers over the cross.

"Usagi-chan." A voice whispered into her ear, arms encircling her waist, holding her close.

"Nani?" She said in a hushed voice, sitting up straight, her eyes wide. What kind of thought was that?

"Odango?" Seiya glanced at her. "Daijoubu-ka?

Usagi nodded, not looking at him. "Hai."

Seiya glanced at her again, confusion in his eyes.

Duo walked through the crowded streets, his eyes downcast. Tokyo was different from California. But this is where Usagi had been reborn. He had to find out if her senshi had also been reborn here also. If she were to meet any of them, they could trigger her memory. He could let that happen. This was his second chance, and he had suffered long enough, there was no way he was going to lose her again.

"Meow."

Duo looked down at his feet, to find a white cat rubbing against his leg, staring up at him with pleading eyes. "Where did you come from neko-chan." He smiled, bending down and picking up the feline. The cat licked his hand, and began purring. "I take it you're hungry." He chuckled, petting the cat under the chin.

The cat meowed again, rubbing against his fingers. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Duo grinned, allowing the cat to crawl onto his shoulder. 

Artemis smiled inwardly. 'At last, I've found Shinigami.' He thought.

If there was one this he took notice of, it was the crescent moon on the kitty's forehead. This was either Artemis or Luna. He couldn't remember, but if it was, then they must be planning something like him. But since he was not one to mistreat animals, he would find out later what the two-guardian cats were up too. For now, he was going to continue his walk.

Later that night…………..

Duo lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head, listening to the yet another popular Three Lights song; Just how many times were the radio stations going to play this song over and over again. This had to be the eighth time he heard Negaraboshie in one day. He had to admit, this was no ordinary love song it carried a hidden message.

"Who is this song for really?" He said out loud, arching an eyebrow.

"Duo." Whispered a voice.

He sat up, his eyes unreadable. "You…………………"

::Fin::

This chapter was brought to you by my VERY talented Neechan, Lady Allure! *holds up hands and motions toward Allure-chan as she steps out from behind the curtain* Anyway, je for now! The next chapter will be posted… ummm… I dunno…. As soon as it's written I guess -_-' Ja ne! *waves* Email Lady Allure at [Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com][1] or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][2]

   [1]: mailto:Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com
   [2]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter 3 - Appearances

Love Will See Us Through ****

Love Will See Us Through

Disclaimer: Neither Allure-chan nor I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Please don't sue us, all I have is a broken blow dryer and a few Hershey kisses left over from my Easter Basket last year -_-'

Note: Okay, gomen this chapter took so long to get out. Anyway, I left another mean cliffie *sweatdrop* Gomen…. *nervous laugh as readers start to form an angry mob* Anyway, just read it and it would be nice if you reviewed too *hopeful smile* Gets the next chapter out sooner! *runs while mob is distracted*

Chapter 3 – Appearances

Duo's eyes widened as he stared at the figure before him. There stood a woman with crimson red hair the fell past her waist to her thighs. She wore a form-fitting purple dress and held a staff in her left hand as she floated a few inches off the ground, her hair and dress billowing around her.

"What are you doing here Beryl!" Duo spat, glaring at the evil woman

"So, you're Shinigami ne?" Queen Beryl asked, her blood red lips curving into a cruel smile.

"Not anymore…" Duo remarked quietly.

"So, does that mean you're now powerless?" Beryl asked, an air of confidence surrounding her. Duo felt a smirk slowly spread across his lips as he watched her float to the ground before him.

"Why should I tell you that?" Duo asked, the same smirk still on his face.

"Because if you don't… I'll just go ahead and kill you myself. I was going to give you a chance to find your princess, demo… I think I'll just kill you now." Beryl said, griping the staff in both hands. Black energy crackled around her body as it gathered in the staff she held in front of her.

"You're really willing to fight me after what happened last time?" Duo asked, smirking as he began to concentrate. A moment later, a scythe appeared in his hand and his clothes melted away into the familiar black robe. He felt the familiar weight of it pulling down on him as he jumped off his bed, standing in a fighting position next to it.

"Queen Serenity isn't here to help you this time," Beryl said bitterly as the silver-haired woman's image filled her mind, making her mouth curve downward into a bitter smile. "We'll see who the stronger one is."

****

Usagi slowly made her way down the empty streets of the city, clutching a bag in her hands as she strolled down the street, shadows dancing across her face. She couldn't stop thinking about that new exchange student… Duo… there was just something about him that drew her toward him… she hadn't been able to keep her eyes off of him during school, she was only glad that Seiya didn't notice. Her face hung in shame as she thought of the braided American, she cared for Seiya, she didn't even know Duo, besides, Seiya would take care of her and love her. Then why did she have doubts when she met Duo? It was the strangest feeling… she knew Duo somehow… there was just something about him that made her wonder. Had he always been so happy-go-lucky? She had seen another emotion flash in his eyes earlier that day… almost a look of deep sadness and possibly loneliness. 'Duo…' She thought to herself, picturing those dancing indigo eyes of his… those eyes that would be easily mistaken for violet… they expressed so much… 'Usagi no baka, why are you thinking about Duo!' She scolded herself, her eyes narrowing slightly. 'You have Seiya and he loves you very much…' She told herself once again.

"Hold it right there!" A voice rang out from Usagi's left. Her head jerked toward the man and she noticed the gun that he held pointed at her.

"N… nani?" She cried, taking a step backward, dropping the bag she had been clutching against her chest. The man grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides as he yanked her into the alleyway. "Let me go!" Usagi cried, fighting against the stronger man.

"Shuttup or I'll kill you…" The man said in a harsh whisper pressing the cold metal of the gun against her temple. Usagi whimpered to herself and few the tears of fear that began to well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"What do you want?" She asked in a whisper, the fear showing in her voice as well as her body language. Her body shook violently and her hands trembled.

"You'll see soon…" The man said, a sly smile on his face.

****

"You won't win Beryl…" Shinigami said calmly as he advanced on the evil woman. "Demo… lets take this some place else, I don't need my apartment to get ruined." Beryl's smirk grew.

"As you wish Shinigami…" She said, doing a mock bow before him. Shinigami walked over to the window and hopped to the alleyway below, followed by Queen Beryl a moment later.

"Shall we begin?" Shinigami asked, his smirk growing as he tightened his grip on the scythe. He raised his scythe above his head and lunged at Queen Beryl, successfully slicing the front of her purple dress.

"You'll pay for ruining my favorite dress!" Beryl spat as she released the built up energy straight at Shinigami. He spun his scythe around, deflecting the blast at the building behind them, shattering the windows and causing bricks to shower down on top of them.

"Is that all you've got?" Shinigami asked, his smirk never faltering.

"You'll see, I've been holding back to see how much you've improved Shinigami-sama." Beryl said calmly, holding her hand in front of her palm up. Black energy flickered up her arm and into her hand, forming a long black crystal sword about the length of a katana.

"I won't let you hurt Serenity-hime or this planet." Shinigami said, forgetting his role as the God of Death for the moment and becoming Duo, the one that tried to protect the planet and bring peace between the colonies and earth so long ago.

"I'm afraid you are no longer a part of this fight, nor were you ever!" Beryl yelled as she held the crystal blade above her head, flying straight for Duo. The blade met his scythe as the two powers collided. Deep blue energy streaked with black sparked from Shinigami's scythe as he held his strength against the evil woman. The black energy crackled around Queen Beryl as her face twisted into a look of sheer hatred. "You killed Endymion! I will not let you live!!"

"Endymion killed Serenity-hime! He deserved what I did to him!" Shinigami shouted, his anger building. That's when a cold chill ran down his spine. His eyes widened in surprise and he nearly dropped his defense against Beryl's attack. He yelled in frustration and sent her flying backward a few steps. "We'll finish this later Beryl, I have something to attend to." Shinigami said firmly.

"Iie, you're not leaving here alive." Beryl growled.

"Look, I have something I need to do, this battle can wait." Shinigami said calmly as he disappeared from her view.

****

"Let me go!" Usagi shrieked as the man began to rip at her clothes. She tried to fight him but he was too strong and he outweighed her by a lot.

"Shuttup or I WILL kill you!" The man ordered, slapping her sharply across the face. Usagi felt the sting of his hand on her face and the tears began to flow freely.

"Please help me…" She whispered, the tears staining her pale cheeks, glistening in the pale moonlight. She reached her hand up to the cross, wrapping her fingers tightly around it, feeling slightly comforted as she felt the smooth, cool surface of the metal object.

"Let her go right now." A voice said calmly from behind. The man stood up, taking Usagi with him and pressing the gun to her temple once again. Usagi didn't fight this time, she was too afraid to move, she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting… waiting for him to pull the trigger…

"What did you say punk?" The man demanded, squeezing Usagi's arm tightly, a shrill sound coming from her lungs.

"Kisama… I said, take your hands off of her right now or I'll kill you." The voice said calmly, staying hidden in the shadows.

"How DARE you!" The man shouted, turning his gun on the figure in the shadows. He fired off the gun until he heard it clicking, his rage having taken control of his senses.

"All empty?" The voice asked again, a hand reaching into a beam of light. He opened his palm and there were six shining bullets in the palm of his hand. A gasp was heard from him as a sharp blade slipped into the light beam and a moment later. The man stumbled backward, pushing Usagi toward the man hiding in the shadows. Usagi cried out as she felt someone's arm catch her before she fell. Usagi's gaze fell upon that man that held her in his arms… she wasn't able to see his face, demo, there was something about him… he was dressed funny to begin with. From what Usagi could tell, he wore some sort of dark robes and carried what appeared to be a scythe.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, her eyes widened in shock and slight intrigue. She wasn't afraid, though, she just felt safe being so close to this stranger.

"That's not important, get out of here now." A man's voice said. The voice sounded slightly familiar but she couldn't seem to place her finger on who it was.

"Hai…" She nodded and ran from the alleyway as fast as she could. Shinigami watched her go, a slight smile pulling as his lips but turned to a deep sneer as he looked back at the other man.

"Do you know who I am?" Shinigami asked, stepping from the shadows. Huge black bat wings spread out behind him and made him look even more sinister.

"That can't be…" The man said, shock and terror filling his facial features. "Shinigami?" He questioned, fear evident in his tone of voice. The smirk on Shinigami's face only grew as he heard the terror that was so plainly visible around this man.

"Your time is up." Shinigami said, taking a step forward as he held the scythe tightly.

"D… demo… why?" The man stammered, pressing himself against the wall as far as he could.

"No one lays a hand on my megami-sama and lives." Shinigami said simply raising his scythe above his head.

"Iie… demo… I didn't know…" The man stammered, his face pale with fear and his whole body being rakes with sharp shudders.

"You're lower than trash," Shinigami said, a disgusted look on his face. "Only someone as low as you would put your hands on a woman that was unwilling." Shinigami spat, his smirk turning to an angry glare.

"Demo-" The man was cut off as Shinigami brought the scythe down on him.

"No one lays a finger on my Usagi-chan and lives…" Shinigami muttered as he walked away from the bleeding body of the attempted rapist.

****

Usagi ran through the street, tears blinding her vision as she continued her mad dash for her home where she would be safe. As she continued to run, the rain began to fall in torrents, soaking her in a matter of minutes but still she pushed on, oblivious to the rain water mixed with tears that streamed down her face. A million thoughts ran through her head… who was that guy? Why was he dressed so funny? Why had he saved her? What was she going to tell Seiya and her parents when the bruises on her face began to show? She was terrified, she needed to calm down before she entered the house. She stopped running, her breath coming out in raged gasps as she fought to bring precious oxygen into her lungs. She stopped walking and knelt over, feeling her stomach turn over and her previous meal came out, spilling over the concrete only to be washed away moments later by the rushing rivers the rain had caused on the side walk. She fell to her knees, the tears falling freely and loud sobs escaped from her throat. She covered her face, trying to block out the scene that had happened a few moments before… The man… his smell of stale alcohol and cigarettes… the stench of his breath as he forced her to kiss him… it invaded her nostrils and made another wave of nausea sweep over her.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked behind her. Usagi's looked up to see the figure of a man standing there. "Are you sick?" He asked, reaching a hand down toward her.

"…. Hai…" She said weakly as she took the offered hand and slowly rose to her feet. "Gomen to puke on the sidewalk like that…" She said quietly as she forced the tears to stop. She looked up to see a man with solid black hair holding an umbrella, his blue eyes staring intently into hers.

"Not a problem," He said nonchalantly. "So, what's your name and why are you out here so late?"

"Tsukino Usagi…" She said quietly, no smile gracing her lips.

"No offense Usagi, demo, you've got the weirdest hair, it looks like to odangos on your head." The man said, smiling slightly. She ignored the comment and started to walk toward her home when she felt his hand grab her. "Gomen nasai, that was really uncalled for." He said apologetically.

"It's all right…" Usagi said quietly, not stopping.

"Please, you can't stay out in this rain, come up to my apartment and you can call home." He said, taking her hand.

"Iie, I can't…" Usagi said, shivering as the rain continued to pound her. "I'll be fine." Usagi said as she kept walking.

"Look, I know we just met demo… it's raining, you're sick, cold, and wet. Just come up and get warmed up, you can call your parents and they can come and get you." He said, smiling warmly down at her. Usagi nodded her head, realizing that he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Hai… demo, what's your name?" She asked as he put his jacket around her shoulder and held the umbrella above the two of them.

"Chiba Mamoru…"

::Fin::

*giggles* Well? Whad'ya think? Not a nice cliffie ne? *sweatdrop* *hides behind Wufei* You'll save me right Fei-chan?

Wufei: *glares* Why would I protect a weak onna like you?

P-chan: *kawaii puppy-dog look* Because you love me? *sticks out bottom lip* 

Wufei: Whatever onna….

P-chan: I saw that review when you were with Ten-neechan (Chibi Tenshi).

Wufei: *pales*

P-chan: *giggles* I SAW the tutu too!

Wufei: *pales* Whatever onna….

P-chan: *giggles* Anyway, that's all email me at [Pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] or email Lady Allure at [][2]Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com

   [1]: mailto:Pokahydee@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com



	5. Chapter 4 - Crush?

Love Will See Us Through ****

Love Will See Us Through

Disclaimer: Neither Allure-chan nor myself own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue us….

Note: This chappie was written by the VERY talented Lady Allure *claps as Allure-chan comes onto the stage* Anyway, that's all the notes I wanna write cuz I wanna get this posted right now *giggles* REVIEW!!!! *mutters: If you know what's good for you… you'll review…* Allure-chan: *glares at P-chan* *whispers: be nice!* P-chan: *pouts* Demo, neesan!!! *whines* Allure-chan: *stern look* P-chan: *sighs* On with the fic…. Make sure you review…. *mutters: Or I'll be coming after you with my army of muses and we'll hunt you down and hurt you…* *gets another looks from Allure-chan and stops muttering to herself*

Chapter 4: Crush?

Usagi paced back and forth around the living room of the apartment that belonged to this man. Mamoru he said his name was. She must have been paranoid, because for no apparent reason, she felt uneasiness around him. They had just met, but she felt the same familiarity she had felt with Duo. What in the world was going on? How is it that they made her feel this way? One made her feel excited and cheerful, the other made her feel nervous. 

His apartment was certainly decent, but it didn't feel right to be here, because she didn't know this man. He really had some nerve making fun of her hairstyle. Not that is was a big deal, after all, Seiya called her Odango, but the way Mamoru said it bothered her. It sounded like some sort of insult.

She had called Seiya to come and pick her up. He didn't sound to happy about her being at some guy's apartment, but he was on his way. If her parents were to find out that she was at some strange guy's place, they'd throw a fit. Especially since Mamoru was a lot older than she, from what she could guess, he was in his early twenties. It was nice of him to let her use the phone and dry off, but it disturbed her when it came to his persistence. 

"Seiya…………Where are you?" She said to herself, staring out the window, keeping an eye out for the familiar American made silver sports car. In a way, she was anxious to leave, because being around Mamoru made her uncomfortable for some unknown reason.

"Would you like some hot tea?" A voice asked from behind.

Usagi slowly turned around, forcing herself tearing her eyes from the window, shivering a bit due to her damp hair. "Hai." She accepted, and took a seat on an easy chair, while Mamoru placed a tray on the table. "Arigato." A small smile graced her lips as she took the cup when he handed it to her.

Mamoru nodded. "So Usagi-san, I take it your still in High School." He commented, glancing over her dark blue and white uniform, trying to strike up a conversation.

The hot liquid slipped into her throat, burning her lips. "Itai." She rubbed them, bowing her head. "Yeah, I'm a freshmen at Juuban High School, and you?"

"College." 

"Oh." She blinked. He was definitely way older than she was.

She didn't say anything during his narration of his doctor major or his interests in medical school. They were rather boring to her. Instead, she fingered the sliver cross than hung around her neck, pretending to listen. Until one particular question caught her ears.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nani?" She looked up at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Just curious." He smiled. "I think a girl as cute as you would have at least two."

Was he trying to flirt or something? If he was, then it made her to laugh instead of being flattered. "That's a rather personal question, but yes, I'm seeing someone."

Disappointment seemed to fill his expression, but he was good at hiding it, taking a sip of his tea. "Figures."

"I bet you wouldn't believe me if I told you who it was?" She closed her eyes, not noticing his expression.

Mamoru titled his head to the side, interested. "Who is it?"

"Seiya from The Three Lights."

"You're kidding."

"Iie." She shook her head, grinning.

He chuckled. "Let me guess. He's the one you called, and he coming to pick you up."

Usagi nodded. "You guessed right."

Mamoru was about to ask her something else, when the doorbell, surprising him when Usagi instantly got to her feet with obvious eagerness. He got up himself, and held out his hand to her. "It was nice meeting you Usagi-san."

Hesitantly, she took it, shaking it lightly. "You too Mamoru." She forced a smiled, and then took her hand back, walking the small distance to the door, and opened it, flinging herself into her boyfriend's arms. "It took you long enough Seiya." She frowned playfully at him, taking his hand in hers.

Mamoru watched him, his expression unreadable. Perhaps it was jealously. But neither Usagi nor Seiya noticed it. They were to busy talking. "Later Odango Atama." He said, attempting to get her attention by calling her an annoying name.

"Don't call me that." She scowled at him. Seiya frowned slightly, staring at the older man from head to toe, jealous in his blue eyes. But he didn't say anything, since it was clear that Usagi had no apparent interest in him. Pulling on her hand he, smiled at her.

"Let's go Odango." He said, a smirk on his face as he glanced up at Mamoru, who looked away, ignoring the envy he was feeling.

"Hai. Ja Mamoru-san. Arigato for being so kind." She teased, allowing Seiya to lead her away, closing the door behind her.

Duo changed back into his normal clothing, for now, Shinigami was not needed. That man had no right to touch his Usagi in such a manner. Thank goodness he made him pay, that was just a taste of what he could really do. The rest he was saving for Beryl, if she decided to pay him another visit and pick a fight she could not possibly win. What was she thinking? He had gone easy on her, because it amused him to just toy her, to see what she could really do.

The rain had stopped, and the stars were visible once again. He stared up at the sky, thinking of that particular Three Lights Song. "Search for you love……….." He sang the words to Negaraboshie. The tune was still on his mind. What could he say, the radio stations played it constantly so it was only logical that he knew the words by heart. It was an unusual love song. For some reason, when he heard the song, Usagi would come to mind. Maybe the song was for someone else, but to him, it was for Usagi.

Speaking of Usagi, there she was, seated in the passenger's side of Seiya's fancy sports car at a nearby stoplight. She was staring out the window, and their eyes met for a brief second, before the light turned turn green, and the car sped off. She must have been on a date with him. Her eyes were so warm, like they always would be; it was torture that's what it was. Not being able to interfere just yet, he had to give her time, but he didn't know how much more he could take. He wanted to be with her. "Usagi-chan……….. soon." His voice trailed off, sighing, his eyes sad.

Usagi woke up early for a change. Maybe it was because of her dream. She couldn't remember the whole thing, but it was about Duo. It confused her. Why was she dreaming of Duo when she hardly knew him. Did she have some sort of crush on him or what? All she remembered from the dream he was smiling at her, saying something she couldn't really hear. It was weird.

That seemed to be the only thing on her mind as she entered the classroom. Just what was it about him that made her think of him. It was like that with Mamoru, but she forced herself to forget him. Duo was a much better choice.

The note and rose left on her desk made her smile. Only Seiya would do that. So after she took her seat and placed her book bag on the side of her desk, she picked up the rose, inhaling its sweet scent, and opened the envelope, reading the note. Her face fell for a moment, then her expression brightened when she felt a presence beside her.

"Ohayoo Duo." She flashed him a smile, blushing slightly, remembering that she had dreamed about him.

"Ohayoo." He replied, a side grin curving his lips.

There was that feeling again. Her stomach was full of butterflies, and her heart was racing. Every breath she took seemed as if it wasn't enough. Just what kind of charm did he have? It had to be his smile or those gorgeous violet eyes. How was she going to concentrate on class this time? Where was Seiya when she needed him?

Dating Seiya wasn't easy, since he was an idol, and sometimes he didn't come to school like Taiki or Yaten. That's when they were either doing a concert or filming a movie. It was something Usagi had yet to get used to. 

"Baka Seiya." Usagi chuckled, reading his note again, taking a sip of her soda. He was doing a concert in Yokahoma, and wouldn't be back for a week. Typical. That's what she got for having a singer for a boyfriend. 

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked.

Usagi looked up to see Duo staring down at her expectantly, holding his books, a box of Chinese take out in his hand. "Iie, I don't mind." She smiled.

With her permission, he sat down at the table, placing his books on top. "So what are you up to Usagi?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just re reading a note." Usagi shrugged, putting the note into her book bag.

"From your boyfriend?"

Usagi flushed, and nodded. "Hai. He's not going to be in school for the rest of the week, how do you like that."

Duo chuckled. "You tell me?"

She giggled. "I guess….. I don't like it, but what can I say, he's part of The Three Lights."

Duo nodded, unsure of what to say without making a fool out of himself in front of her, so he waited for her to say something.

"So you're from America ne?" She asked a moment later.

"Hai, from California." Usagi grinned, propping her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her palms.

"Sugoi, I've always wanted to go to America."

Duo leaned back, closing his eyes. "You'd love it."

"Hontoo ni?"

He nodded, his eyes twinkling, a half smile gracing his lips. "Yeah, and I think it would love you."

Her cheeks turned pink at that, realizing he was flirting. "You think so?" She said weakly, a little embarrassed.

Duo watched her, amused with her blushing. "Yeah."

Usagi opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by another male voice.

"Duo, it's a pleasure to see you again." The voice said mockingly.

Duo turned, narrowing his eyes on the man who stood behind him. "What do you want Jadeite?"

::Fin::

That's it for now!! Did you like? Anyway, there aren't going to be a lot of notes at the end of this chappie cuz I'm in school editing this so I can post it and… like, I don't have much time to torture Wufei this time *evil smirk* *brings out pictures of Wufei dressed as an ice skater from P-chan's review for Again (by Chibi Tenshi* Review Ten-chan's (Chibi Tenshi) fics too!! She's an AWESOME author!!!! But especially make sure you review ALLURE-CHAN'S fics!!! She's my Oneesan and a VERY talented writer so REVIEW HER FICS!!!!! *stern look toward readers* *sweatdrop* Umm… that's all I wanna say…. Bai bai for now!!!! *mumbles: they better review or else I'll-* *gets another look from Allure-chan* *sighs* I just can't win can I? REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5 - Imposter

Love Will See Us Through ****

Love Will See Us Through

Disclaimer: Lady Allure nor I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, this is our idea though so we own that I guess... anyway, don't sue us... I'm saving up for a college education and Lady Allure is in college so we really need the $

Note: Big thanx to Allure-neechan!!! *glomps* Anyway, here's the next chapter of our 'lil ficcy^_^ Don't you just love it? *hopeful look* Anyway, gomen it took so long to finish this chappie... been a 'lil busy studying for final exams and such plus, my sister is getting married soon and I'm the Maid of Honor so.... I kinda gotta help her out alot... AND my baka brother broke the computer so I have to use this crappy outdated computer to do all of my writing -_-' it doesn't even show animated GIF's -_-' Very old and like NO memory at all... Windows 98 is too big for the computer so we're stuck with 95 and well... you get the picture...

****

Chapter 5 - Imposter

"Jadeite!" Duo growled, his eyes locking on those of the blond general.

"Nani? What's going on Duo-kun? Who's that?" Usagi asked, looking up at the rather attractive blond man that stood before them.

"Stand back Usagi!" Duo commanded, stepping in front of the confused girl.

"Huh? Who is that Duo and why is he looking at me like that?" Usagi asked as she saw the smirk that spread across the blond man's face.

"Usagi, you need to get out of here." Duo said firmly, the normally carefree expression on his face turning hard as his glare locked with Jadeite's.

"It's a been a while ne?" Jadeite asked as he took a step toward Usagi.

"Stay away from her bakayaro..." Duo warned, a low growl escaping his throat.

"So, she's here too?" Jadeite asked as he pushed Duo out of the way and ran a hand over Usagi's cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Duo snapped, lunging at Jadeite, his shoulder digging into Jadeite and forcing him backward. Duo could feel Usagi's hands on his shoulders as she shivered from fear.

"What's he want Duo-kun?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Nothing Bunny, just get out of here right now. I'll take care of him." Duo said, his eyes narrowing on Jadeite once again. Usagi blushed at the nickname but shook her head in disagreement.

"Iie, I won't leave you here alone." Usagi said firmly.

"Still as stubborn as always I see." Duo said quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Usagi asked, her cerulean blue eyes locking with his indigo eyes. Her hand went to her neck again as she gently tugged on the silver cross that hung around her neck. He smiled to himself as he watched her run her fingers over the cold metal for comfort.

"Are you ready to die yet Duo?" Jadeite asked, the smirk still visible on his lips. Duo chuckled to himself and took a step toward the general.

"Sorry, but I didn't know you could kill the God of Death." Duo commented. He glanced back at Usagi and saw her clutching his gift, smiling to himself, he turned his attention back to Jadeite. 'Sorry Usagi, but you really need to get out of here.' Duo thought to himself as he opened his palm, revealing a small orb.

"You're all talk Shinigami." Jadeite said confidently.

"What do you say we take this fight to a place a little more private." Duo said, clutching the small orb.

"How about.... iie, this place is as good as any to fight," Jadeite said, a dark blast of energy forming in his palm. He held it out in front of him and pointed his palm toward Usagi. "I think I'll get rid of the distractions." Usagi felt her breath catch in her throat as the blast headed straight toward her. She squinted her eyes shut and waited for the impact.

"Usa-chan!!" Duo cried as he ran toward the blond girl that seemed to be frozen in fear. He dove at her, pushing her out of the way of the blast, but wasn't fast enough to avoid it himself.

"Duo!" Usagi cried as she felt his body block the blast. A moment later, she found herself on the ground gasping for air while there was an unfamiliar weight pressed down on top of her. She gasped for air and slowly felt the weight lift off of her. She peeked her eyes open to see Duo's indigo eyes searching hers.

"Usagi?! Usagi! Are you all right?" He asked, worry filling his eyes.

"H... hai, I think so..." Usagi said, feeling a brush start to form on her elbow where she had fallen. "Duo... did you call me Usa-chan?" Usagi asked, the recent events finally registering in her brain.

"Bunny, you have to get out of here right now before he hurts you." Duo said, wincing in pain as another blast of energy hit his back.

"Duo-kun! Stop it!" Usagi shrieked as she noticed the burns that were covering Duo's back and arms. "I can't leave you here!"

"Usagi, I'll be fine, just go!" Duo ordered, turning to face Jadeite. He slowly rose to his feet, preparing himself for the next blast that would come. He put his hands in front of him and closed his eyes, whispering words that neither Usagi nor Jadeite could understand. A moment later, a scythe began to materialize in Duo's hands.

"Duo-kun..." She whispered as she recognized the blade. "Masaka..." She whispered, watching as he held the scythe protectively in front of him.

"Leave now!" Duo ordered, his eyes hardening.

"Fire Soul!" A voice rang out from somewhere. A moment later, rings of fire were surrounding Jadeite and singed his clothes.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" Another voice rang out. A moment later, lightening streaked through the air and surrounding Jadeite, joining the fire that tried to burst through a shield that surrounded him. As the attacks dissapated, Jadeite took a step back and a portal appeared.

"Don't worry, Senshi, I'll be seeing you soon." Jadeite said as he disappeared through the portal.

"Nani?" Usagi questioned, seeing the famous Sailor Senshi that were always on TV. "The Sailor Senshi!!" She squealed, seeing the girls. "Sailor V!!" She cried, recognizing the blond girl that was in all the best video games. She looked at the Senshi then turned back to see Duo. "Duo-kun!" She cried as she dropped to the braided boy's side.

"You all right Bunny?" He asked, using the scythe to steady himself.

"Hai, I'm all right, demo, you're hurt." Usagi said, lightly touching a burn that stretched over his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Duo reassured her.

"Is it really her?" Sailor Venus asked, looking over at the girl with blue hair that was busily typing away at a small computer.

"Wait just a moment." Mercury said, hitting a few more keys.

"Come on Mercury! Is it her?" Jupiter demanded, irritation in her voice.

".... hai...." Mercury said, her eyes falling on Usagi who was staring at a boy with a long brown braid leaning heavily against what appeared to be a scythe.

"Princess..." The raven-haired girl whispered as her gaze fell on the blond girl.

****

"Duo-kun? H... how?" Usagi asked, referring to the scythe in his hand.

"That's not important Bunny, we have to get away from them right now." Duo said, glaring at the Senshi that were eyeing her.

"Demo... why? They're the Sailor Senshi that protect the city." Usagi said, her eyes questioning.

"I can't explain, Usagi, you just have to stay away from them." Duo said gently. _I won't let this life be as unhappy as the last. _Duo thought to himself. _I refuse to let you be ruled by destiny, I won't let you on the same path... I won't lose you again, this is my one chance to be with her... I won't let them ruin it by forcing something on her that she doesn't truly want._

"Princess!" A voice called. Usagi turned to see that the Sailor Senshi still stood nearby and were slowly advancing on them. "Serenity-hime, we've finally found you." The girl said, bowing in respect.

"Serenity-hime?" Usagi questioned, her confusion apparent by her facial features. "Umm... you have to wrong person... excuse me, demo I umm... have to go do my homework..." Usagi said, rushing over to pick up her school books. "Are you going to be all right Duo-kun?" Usagi asked, turning her attention once again to the braided boy.

"Hai, Usagi, I'll see you tomorrow," Duo said, letting the scythe disappear. Once Usagi was out of sight, Duo turned toward the Senshi. "Stay away from her, I'm warning you now." Duo said, his glare boaring into the Senshi that stood around him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sailor Mars demanded, her hot temper getting the better of her.

"I would step down if I were you, Mars," Duo spat. "You don't want to mess with a god. Especially when that god happens to be the God of Death." Mars glared at him, feeling her anger seethe.

"I'm not afraid of you..." She said quietly. A moment later, sirens were heard in the distance.

"Looks like you need to get out of here," Duo commented. "Wouldn't want the news crew to see the Senshi around a badly burned civilian would ya?" He saw a scowl cross Mars and Jupiters faces as they turned and left.

"You better watch it, she's our princess and you're not worthy of her." Mars said as she walked away. Duo smirked to himself and let the scythe disappear before turning from the crator filled street and walking away with his hands deep in his pockets.

****

"Back so soon Jadeite? Is Shinigami dead already?" Queen Beryl asked, a deep scowl on her face as she pictured the braided god's face once again. She would make him pay for all the trouble that he'd caused.

"Not exactly, my Queen." Jadeite said, wincing at the icy look in her eyes as her gaze fell upon him.

"Nani?!? You didn't kill him?!?" She demanded, anger making her tone rise.

"Iie, majesty... the Senshi showed up and were too much for me alone." Jadeite said, cringing under her glare.

"You're one of my strongest generals, how can a few girls in mini-skirts be a threat to you?!?" She demanded, her hair floating up around her as she rose to her feet.

"Queen Beryl-sama... Shinigami is stronger than we anticipated." Jadeite argued.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! If you don't succeed in killing Shinigami soon, don't bother returning here." Queen Beryl said angrilly.

"Hai Queen Beryl-sama." Jadeite said, bowing in front of Beryl before disappearing and reappearing in his chambers. Jadeite threw himself facedown on his bed, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"What is troubling you Jadeite-sama?" A voice asked from behind. Jadeite picked his head up off the bed and turned toward the figure that entered the room.

"I didn't call for you." Jadeite said sternly.

"Demo, Jadeite-chan... I couldn't stay away." The woman's voice continued as the figure shrouded in shadows said as she approached Jadeite.

"I'm not in the mood for you right now." Jadeite said as he lay back down on the bed.

"Demo, I have an idea how we can kill Shinigami." The woman said as she leaned over Jadeite, pressing her lips gently against his.

"And what makes you think your plan will work?" Jadeite asked, slightly intrigued.

"Trust me, Jadeite-chan, no man could resist me." She said, a small smirk spreading across her ruby red lips. Jadeite smirked slightly and pulled the woman onto the bed on top of him.

"Are you sure it will work?" He asked as he rolled on top of her, pinning her hands above her head.

"I guarantee it will." She said, still smirking as Jadeite's lips descended on hers.

****

Duo closed the door to his apartment behind him and sighed heavily as he made his way to his room. What a day... first there was Usagi, she was more beautiful than he remembered... then that bakayaro Jadeite showed up... then he had to call his scythe to him, Usagi was going to question him next time he saw her... What would he tell her? He couldn't tell her he was a god, that might trigger memories that he couldn't let return to her...

"Usagi..." Duo whispered to himself as he peeled his singed shirt from his body, wincing in pain as it brushed against his wounds. "Damn it..." He muttered as he noticed the huge burns that came up covering his shoulders, his back would be ten times worse.

"Shinigami-sama..." A familiar voice said behind him. Duo turned to see the silhouette of a familiar woman.

"Queen Serenity-sama..." He said as he went to one knee.

"Shinigami, there is no need for that, arise," Queen Serenity said calmly. "I have come to warn you, be true to my daughter, do not be swayed from your love..."

"What do you mean? I love Usagi, I always have..." Duo said, looking slightly confused.

"You're love for her will be tested, be true to her," Queen Serenity said. Duo nodded his head in agreement as he listened to the former Queen of the Moon. "I have only enough strength to heal you before I leave, a big battle is coming up and you need your strength if you are to win."

"Doomo arigato..." Duo whispered as her hands began to glow and he felt the pain lift.

"Goodbye Shinigami-sama, protect my daughter." Queen Serenity said as she faded from view.

"Usagi-chan..." He whispered as he walked over to his bed. He threw himself facedown on the blanket and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

__

"Are you Duo?" A blond girl asked as she ran toward the braided boy.

"Hai, who are you?" Duo asked, watching as her blond pigtails bounced behind her.

"My name is Usagi, I'm going to be your tour guide for the school." Usagi said cheerfully holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Arigato." He said, flashing her his goofy grin as he gripped her tiny hand in his own. He saw her smile as she walked toward their first class.

"So, where are you from Duo-san?" Usagi asked as they walked toward their first class.

"Just call me Duo, Usagi-san." Duo said, flashing her his best grin.

"Hai Duo, just call me Usagi then." Usagi said, returning the smile.

"I'm from America, where are you from?" Duo, putting his hands behind his head in a carefree way as they walked.

"I'm from Tokyo, demo, I've been on this colony for the past three years." Usagi said, looking slightly sad.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, looking over at the cheerful blond.

"Well... umm... it's nothing..." Usagi said, avoiding his gaze. "Here we are." Usagi said as they arrived at the door...

"Duo-kun!" Usagi cried as she saw the braided boy walk into the theater. "What took you so long?" She asked, pouting kawaiily.

"You know me, I'm never on time." Duo commented.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, I missed you Duo-kun!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Usagi-chan..." Duo said, pushing her away slightly. His expression turned serious as he looked down at the blond.

"What's wrong Duo-kun?" Usagi asked, her expression suddenly serious with worry as she saw his expression. "What happened?" She asked, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I'm leaving Usagi." Duo said calmly.

"Leaving?" Usagi questioned, her eyes getting a look of worry. "Demo, you can't leave! You just go here! You can't leave me!" Usagi cried, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Bunny, there are things that you don't know about me..." Duo said, taking her hands off of his chest. "I have secrets that I can't tell you..."

"I don't care Duo-chan! You can't leave me!" Usagi cried, the tears overflowing and trailing down her cheeks. "I've lost everyone close to me, I refuse to lose you too! Take me with you o-negai!" Usagi cried, slamming her hands against his chest.

"Usagi..." Duo said, gently pushing her away from him. "It's too dangerous for you to come along."

"I don't care if it's dangerous! Duo-chan, I've lost all the ones I love... I came to the colonies to get away from the memories, I can't stand being alone..." Usagi said, loud sobs escaping her throat as it pained her to remember. Duo took her into his arms and let her cry against his chest, her shoulders heaving with each painful sob.

"Duo-chan, are you really leaving?" Usagi asked, walking up behind Duo as he picked up a bag. She stood behind him in his dorm room, a saddened look on her face.

"Hai Usagi, I can't stay... there are things that I have to do." Duo said, turning to face her.

"I'll miss you Duo-chan..." Usagi said as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you Bunny... maybe we'll meet up again some day." Duo said, smiling weakly as he walked past, leaving her alone in his room. He started down the hallway but stopped when he heard a scream. He recognized the voice right away. "Usagi!" He shouted as he dropped his bag and headed back toward the room. He threw the door open to see shattered glass littering the floor and Usagi was pressed up against the wall by an OZ soldier that held a gun leveled at her head.

"Where is Duo Mazwell!" The soldier shouted, his face angry. Usagi winced in pain as he tightened his grip on her throat.

"I... I don't know..." She whispered, fear dancing in her eyes.

"Put her down!" Duo shouted, drawing his gun. He heard Usagi gasp as she saw the rifle that was in his hand. One of the soldiers was reaching for his gun and Duo pulled the trigger, shooting the gun from his hand before he was able to aim. "I wouldn't try that again," Duo said, his eyes narrowing on the soldiers. "Now, let her go right now." Duo growled.

"Duo-chan? What's going on? Why are they after you?" Usagi asked, fear and confusion filling her cerulean blue eyes.

"I'll explain later Usagi-chan..." Duo said as she was released and came to his arms. He wrapped his arm around her waist and reached into his pocket, an unknown object consealed in his hand. "Close your eyes Usagi." He ordered gently.

"Hai Duo-chan..." Usagi whispered, leaning against Duo and squeezing her eyes shut. Duo raised his hand up and brought it down, watching as the smoke began to fill the room. He ran toward the window and dove through, holding Usagi as tightly to his body as possible. He felt her body tense in fear as she felt her body falling, a moment later though, Usagi's eyes opened and she was safe on the ground.

"Come on Bunny!" Duo cried, dragging the blond girl along behind him. He pulled her into an alleyway beside the dorm and ran to the end, helping her over a fence that lead to the regular streets of the colony.

"What's going on Duo?" Usagi cried, letting him pull her along.

"I don't have time to explain now, Usagi, stay close!" Duo shouted as he tugged lightly on her hand, urging her to run faster.

"You're a Gundam pilot?!?" Usagi demanded, her mouth dropping open in shock. She took a step away from Duo and glanced over at the guy that had wild brown hair and prussian blue eyes. "Is he... another Gundam pilot?" She got an uneasy feeling as she looked at the dark haired boy.

"Hai, that's Heero. I'd try to steer clear of him if I were you." Duo said, a goofy grin crossing his lips.

"Demo, that means that you... you've killed people..." Usagi said, looking slightly nervous.

"Well... yeah... demo, I didn't have a choice Usa... they would have killed me Bunny... I'm doing this for the peace of the colonies." Duo said, looking serious.

"Demo, how can you say you're fighting for the colonies? Not all of the colonies agree with what you're doing... I know I don't..." Usagi said, not meeting his gaze.

"Usagi, if no one stands up and fights, then there will never be peace between the Earth and the colonies..." Duo said gently. Usagi nodded but still looked a little uneasy.

****

"Duo..." Usagi whispered as she slowly made her way home. She remembered that weird scythe that appeared out of no where... where had it come from? It looked like the one that that guy in the alleyway had... demo, there's no way that could be true...

"Usagi." A voice said behind her. Usagi turned to see Mamoru standing there. Again she felt a strange uneasy feeling rising up inside of her and instinctively, she reached up and grasped the silver chain that had always hung there.

"Nani? Where is it?" Usagi demanded, searching for her necklace. "Iie!"

"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Mamoru asked, approaching the blond girl.

"My cross... it... it's gone!" She cried, turning around to retrace her steps.

"Do you remember when you last noticed it was there?" Mamoru asked, catching up with the young girl.

"Umm... I was with Duo... then, I started home and this blond woman ran into me..." Usagi said and felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Iie, she stole my necklace!"

"How do you know she stole it?" Mamoru asked, taking Usagi's hand. Usagi gently pulled it away and then began to tell him.

"Well... she ran into me and I dropped my books. She said she was sorry and helped me pick up my books... she was admiring it and when I trying to stand up, I dropped another book and she must have taken it when I wasn't looking..." Usagi said sadly.

"Is there any way you can get another one?" Mamoru asked, trying to comfort the girl.

"Iie, I don't even remember where I got it... I've had it my whole life, I can't replace it... it's a memory from a time I don't remember..." Usagi said sadly, letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, I'll help you find it." Mamoru said, smiling warmly at the blond girl. Something about the way Mamoru called her 'chan' made Usagi's feeling of uneasiness increase dramatically.

****

"So, how do I look Jadeite-sama?" The blond girl asked, modeling the sailor-like uniform of the Middle School. She had her hair pulled up into two buns that looked like odangos with a long streamer hanging down to the back of her knees from each. Around her neck she wore a silver cross that glistened in the dim light.

"Nani? You look just like that onna." Jadeite said, his shocked expression turning to a evil smirk.

"Time to pay Shinigami-sama a visit ne?" She asked, smirking as Jadeite pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You got it," Jadeite said before kissing her lightly on the lips. "He'll see a side of that little onna that he's never seen before."

::Fin::

Well, that's it for now *giggles* Lookie at that, I gave you a long chappie this time, aren't I just so nice? Well... cept for the whole cliffie ne? *sweatdrop* Umm... well, guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens in the next chappie... I'm gonna let you go now, email me a [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] or email Lady Allure at [][2]Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com We wait patiently to hear from you... Ja for now *waves*, P-chan *disappears in a puff of pink smoke and silver sparkles to be with her Fei-chan ~_^*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com



	7. Chapter 6 - Test of the Heart

Love Will See Us Through ****

Love Will See Us Through

By Lady_Allure (Allure-chan)

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Note: Gomen for taking so long to get the next chapter out Pokahydee-Imuoto ~HUGS~. You know how studying can limit you time………Blah, blah, blah……….Enjoy the ficcie!

****

Chapter 6: Test of the Heart

__

"You really love her…………..Don't you?" Heero stated, rather than just a questioned, watching a rather pretty blond haired girl read a manga, seated on a bed of grass.

Duo grinned, his eyes focused only on her. "Hai, that I do Heero." He said sincerely, slipping a hand into his pocket. "If we were old enough, I'd marry her right now."

"Really?"

"Hai, a thousand times." The braided youth answered.

Heero's expression remained blank as he crossed his arms over his chest, saying nothing for a moment, just keeping his eyes on her. "You should consider her heart then." He said finally. "A Gundam Pilot has obligations that keep love at bay."

"Nani?" Duo arched an eyebrow, turning to look at his best friend.

Pilot 01 glanced at him with serious eyes before walking away, leaving the small park, not bothering to answer Duo's question.

Heero's words stayed on Duo's mind, no matter how hard he tried to forget them. His Japanese comrade had a point, and he hated to admit it. Love Usagi as much as he did, he couldn't bear to break her heart. A Gundam Pilot had to be cold when needed, but Duo was not just a soldier, he was human, and a human being had feelings. Usagi had his heart, but he could never truly be with her until the war was over. He would leave the Colony in a few days, and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possibly, who knew when he would see her again, that is if he survived the many battles he had to face. It was the same with Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. They could be killed on the battlefield at anytime. Usagi was the only thing worth living for, and that is why he fought hard, killed, just to see her again.

Duo looked up at the artificial night within the colony, his mind on the pervious thoughts, temporally forgetting that Usagi was there, resting her head on his lap, her hand placed within his, staring up at him with playful ocean blue eyes, "Duo-kun." Her voice cut into his thoughts, bringing him back to reality, to the moment of their date.

"Ne." He stared down at her, genteelly squeezing her hand, smiling a bit.

Usagi giggled, "You spaced out on me". She teased; pushing his shoulder playfully with her free hand.

"Gomen ne." He apologized, taking her other hand in his.

She stared up at with curious eyes, "What were you thinking about?" Her question sounded so innocent to his ears.

"A lot of things Usa-chan."

"Like what?" 

Duo's grin twisted sideways as he pulled his girlfriend up against him with a light grip, 'Always curious,' He thought once they were face to face. "I'm going to marry you someday Usagi." There was no mistaking the seriousness in Pilot 02's voice as he said it, making Usagi's cheeks turn pink with a blush. "I mean it." He continued. "When the war is over………until then, wait for me."

Usagi smiled, staring into the tender violet eyes of Duo, her embarrassment forgotten. "I'll wait for you, no matter how long." She promised.

No words were spoken between the two, as they merely searched each other's eyes, and sealed their promise with a light but passionate kiss.

Duo awoke with a gasp, his brow sweating. It was more than just a dream, it was a memory, one he had forgotten in his new life, as Shinigami, it was a painful memory he could never forget, and it tormented him every time he thought of Usagi. He took a deep breath, and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest, hugging them with his arms. It felt so real; real enough that his lips ached with her lingering kiss, and her scent of tea roses still intoxicated his senses. 

"Usagi." He said pleadingly, clenching his eyes shut, resting his forehead on his arms. He stayed like that for a moment, when he felt something soft brush against his hand. He looked up, and smiled faintly. "So you return, ne Artemis." Duo greeted the white cat, and ran a hand over the neko's white fur, his mind still on the dream.

She had to remember him soon. He would die before he lost her again. This time, he would protect her from anything, even destiny.

Usagi stared out the window of Mamoru's fancy red porsha. How he was able to pay for this car amazed her. He was only a college student, and it looked like all his money went to paying for rent and other necessities. 'His family must be rich,' Thought Usagi as she glanced at him, frowning a bit. 'Why does he make me feel so nervous?' She asked herself, it's not like she had a crush on him, but it gave her stomach a tight anxiety feeling, like being with him was unnatural. With Seiya, it was fun, and there was no questioning his love for her, but Duo had another effect on her, what it was, she didn't know. All she knew was that he gave her a warm, sensual feeling, unlike Mamoru, who made her feel tense.

"Something wrong?" Mamoru asked her when he realized she was staring at him.

Usagi looked away, flushed at being caught. "Iie. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing really." She paused, touching her neck, feeling incomplete without her necklace. "Just that I want to find my cross." 

Mamoru sighed. "It means that much to you……. doesn't it?" 

Usagi nodded. "Hai. Very much." As she said this, she remembered what Duo had done to save her from that man, Jadeite. Is that who the handsome American really was? She had to find out, because there was an ache in her heart, and it ached for him. She closed her eyes, to keep her tears from falling. There were images in her mind now, and they felt so familiar, like memories. Violet eyes, and long brown hair was all she saw, and something told her it was Duo. Duo Maxwell, was he really Shinigami, or was he someone she had deep feelings for?

Mamoru glanced at her again, uncertainty in his blue eyes. The blond haired girl had a way of making him feel insecure about a lot of things, especially when it came to his feelings for her. Just what did he feel? She was only a 16-year-old High School student, why did she make him feel the way she did. He could have any girl he wanted, but none of them made him like this. He was attracted to her, yes he would admit that, but she had a boyfriend, and who was he to compete with a famous teen idol. 

"Rei-chan, how are we supposed to get our Princess back?" Ami asked her senshi teammate, frustrated. Both were studying at the Hikawa Shrine, but their minds were on other things than their schoolbooks.

Rei scowled from that hot temper of hers. "I don't know. But Shinigami can't keep her from us. We have to figure out something."

Ami nodded. "Hai. I'll call Mako-chan, and Minako-chan, we have discuss this as a team."

"Good idea." The young priestess agreed, her temper cooling somewhat. "By the way, where are Luna and Artemis?"

Duo stood up after a few minutes of calming himself from his rather emotional dream. He stared at the ground, frowning slightly. His thoughts dwelled on it, but Queen Serenity's words came back every now and then. What did she mean by having to be strong? There had to be a challenge coming his way, and he had to be prepared for it. Whatever it was, he would face it with no fear. 

"Your will is strong Duo." A male voice said.

Startled, Duo looked around the room, finding no one. His senses told him to look down, and he did, only to find Artemis staring up at him, with a small kitty smile. "You finally decided to speak ne?" He raised an eyebrow.

Artemis chuckled, amused. "I could have spoken anytime I wished, demo I had to be sure if you were really Shingami, and I see that you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

The white cat tilted his head to the side, his smile dissolving into a more conservative expression. "There are things about the Sailor Senshi I think you should know."

"Like?"

Artemis sighed, bowing his head, his eyes weary. "One of them is a traitor, but none of the others know that."

"Nande?" Duo's eyes widened.

"Hai, she is the one who will test you." Artemis said, looking up at the braided youth. "She could fool you if you let her."

"Who is she?"

Artemis shook his head. "I cannot tell you any more." Duo blinked, confused as to why the guardian cat would reveal anything to him at all. "I've betrayed the Senshi by telling you this, so the rest is up to. If you love Serenity-hime as much as you claim to, then you mustn't be defeated." With that, the white cat turned, and leaped out the open window, without looking back.

"Matte!" Duo shouted after Artemis, running as far as to the window, and leaned against it, searching for the white fur, but the cat was out of sight. "Kuso." He whispered, another frown curving his lips.

About an hour had passed since the white cat had disappeared into the night, and it was near midnight, still sleep would not claim Duo Maxwell as he lay on his bed, staring up blankly up at the ceiling. There were just to many things on his mind. Now he knew there was a traitor among the sailor senshi, but which one was it. And she would be his test, how ironic. This had to be what Queen Serenity spoke of. There would be a test that would prove his love for Usagi. To him, there was no test that could fail when it came to his love for her. Still, he had to make sure he passed it.

"Duo." A soft female voice whispered.

Duo closed his eyes, ignoring the voice; it was probably his imagination anyway. With his eyes closed, he didn't see the petite figure of that stood in front of his bed, hidden in the shadows, the moonlight shinning on her blond hair, he didn't see her face, nor did he see the cross that hung around her neck. The only thing he did feel was her lips on his, and his mind told him it was a mere dream, but it was very much real. Only, there was something missing from this dream, the scent of tea roses.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Edge of a Shadow

****

Love Will See Us Through

Disclaimer: Neither Allure-chan nor I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Please don't sue us, all I have is a broken blow dryer and a few Hershey kisses left over from my Easter Basket last year -_-'

Note: This is a little idea that I came up with and I thought it'd be kinda cool *giggles*. Anyway, I got the idea for this fic from a picture of Duo as Shinigami and ever since I saw that pic, I've wanted to write a fic to go along with it and here it is *holds up hands by title, presenting it*. Anyway, this is going to be kinda weird but just bear with us k? It'll be GREAT!!! Anyway, that's all I really wanna say now, hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Edge of a Shadow**

"Don't bother me dream phantom…" Duo mumbled sleepily, shoving the dream figure off of him. He knew it wasn't real to begin with.

"Open your eyes Duo-chan." A voice whispered close to his ear. Duo felt a pair of soft lips brush gently against his earlobe and trail down to nibble gently on his neck.

"Iie, you're not real. Leave me be." Duo said, gently pushing the ghost away again.

"Duo-chan, open your eyes, o-negai." The pleading voice whispered as the lips brushed gently against his skin again, this time they trailed down over his jawbone and slipped over his own lips in a gentle kiss. "Let me see your eyes…" The voice whispered again. Duo opened his eyes and found that he was staring into a pair of sky blue eyes that in no way resembled Usagi's. "That's better Duo-chan." She said, smiling down on him.

"You're not Usagi, go away." He muttered almost disappointed as he pushed her away and rolled over, facing the wall. The scent of tea roses didn't surround her and her eyes were not those of the one he loved. She may have some of Usagi's looks but she contained none of Usagi's extraordinary beauty. He would not let this test defeat him; he would not give in to his own greed. He loved only Usagi and would not let this test sway him from his one true love.

"Duo-chan, I am Usagi. I still have your gift." She said as she held the cross in front of his face.

"I did not give it to you, I gave it to my Usagi-chan," He said grabbing the necklace and pulling it off of the blond. "Leave me alone Minako." He muttered as he faced the wall, still clutching the necklace tightly.

"N… nani?" She stammered. "Why won't you accept me Duo-chan? Ai shiteru!" She yelled as she rolled Duo over and grabbed his face, kissing him firmly. She forced her tongue into his mouth, feeling his hands on her shoulders. She smirked slightly as she found him almost start to kiss back but gasped outraged as he shoved her roughly away.

"Go away, you traitor." He muttered as he stood up and walked toward his bedroom door. He walked outside, slamming it shut behind him. He made his way toward the stairs and walked out the front door, leaving the stunned blond to stare after.

"Iie… no one refuses me…" She growled as she rose up, the familiar school uniform melting away into a black dress with a red underlining. "Jadeite-chan…" She growled his name out as her fists clenched at her sides.

"Hai, Minako-chan?" Jadeite said, smirking as he appeared beside the blond.

"Can we kill him now?" She asked, giving Jadeite a cute pout. He smirked and nodded, wrapping his arm around the blond's waist and pulling her against his body before disappearing into nothing.

****

__

How could Minako betray them like that? Duo thought to himself as he made his way toward Usagi. He slipped the elegant silver cross around his neck and tucked it inside of the T-shirt he wore. He'd give it to Usagi in a few days. He wanted to see if she'd remember him, he had to know if she still loved him as he loved her. Minako would get her punishment for this betrayal, that much was already known. It was the way the gods worked, he should know; after all, he was the God of Death himself. Eventually, she would get her just punishment for selling out her friends and Senshi.

He hadn't even realized where he was walking until he found himself standing outside of Usagi's house. He stared up into a window on the second floor and realized it to be Usagi's. He could make out a figure on the inside sitting on the edge of a bed. It looked like she held a phone in one hand and was making some gestures with her hands as she spoke. He could see the silhouette of her body and smiled slightly to himself.

"Beautiful…" He murmured as he stood and looked up toward the window. He was feeling slightly frustrated. He wanted to climb up to her window and take her into his arms. He wanted her to remember everything they had gone through; he wanted to have her to himself again. He wanted all of her love and affection like in years past. Gods it hurt to watch her grow, fall in love, get married, and die over and over for thousands of years. He was grateful for his second chance and vowed not to blow it.

****

__

Who's that baka standing outside of Usagi window? A thought floated through the dark-haired man's head as he drove by. He didn't know why he really cared but there was something about her. He'd been having a strange dream for the past few days. There was a girl that looked like Usagi only she was dressed in a long flowing white dress. He called her Selenity-hime only he didn't know why. She was so different; she seemed so much more grown up than that girl did. He could have any girl he wanted that were older and mature than she. He couldn't get the figure out of his head and Usagi, being the only one that resembled her, became his target.

"Usagi-san… I won't let this 'boy' have you," Mamoru said as he drove by, watching to guy with the braid as he drove by. "I'll figure out why you're in my dreams and I'll take you away from that Seiya guy." Mamoru vowed to himself as a small smirk spread across his lips. "Usagi will be mine."

****

Usagi threw herself down on her bed. It was late, yes, but she wasn't ready to sleep. She decided she'd call Seiya. She hadn't heard from him in a few days and needed someone to talk to. She picked up the cordless phone and dialed in Seiya's cell phone number, listening as in began ringing.

"Ossu?" Came the sleepy voice of Seiya as the ringing was cut off.

"Ossu, Seiya-chan." Usagi said brightly.

"Usagi-chan?" Seiya questioned, yawning slightly. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Hai, I couldn't sleep Seiya-chan," Usagi said as she leaned forward on her elbows. "When are you going to be back?"

"Not for another few days." He said, his voice still groggy with sleep. "Are you all right, Usagi-chan?" He asked, slight hint of worry in his voice.

"Hai, I'm fine. I miss you, though." Usagi said frowning to herself. She talked to him for another ten minutes about the things that were going on with him but she made no mention of Duo or of that creepy 'Mamoru' guy that seemed to be following her.

It was already well past midnight so Usagi figured she'd just go to sleep now, she did, after all, have school early. She threw herself down on her bed but felt like there was someone watching. She stood up and walked over to the window and peering out, saw Duo standing on the sidewalk. Usagi could see a look of shock and slight embarrassment register on his face. She opened the window and called quietly down to him.

"What are you doing here Duo-kun?" She asked quietly, hoping that she wouldn't wake her parents. He didn't answer but instead just stood there, looking almost too shocked to speak. "Hold on, I'll come down there." She whispered back as she climbed out onto the branches of the tree by her window. This wouldn't be the first time she'd used that tree to escape or to sneak in.

"Usagi-chan…" He breathed as he saw her feet touched the ground lightly before she silently ran toward him. She was dressed in a pair of pink pajamas that had rabbits covering them. He was nearly stunned to see her hair flowing freely around her face. He hadn't seen her with her hair down on many occasions. It was surprisingly wavy and curled around her face attractively.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Duo-kun?" Usagi asked, her cheeks slightly pink as she refused to meet his gaze. He seemed embarrassed and immediately looked away, letting his eyes fall to the ground instead.

"Nothing Usagi-chan, I've just never seen you with your hair down." He lied, not wanting to tell her how incredibly sexy he thought she looked. The pajamas were definitely 'Usagi', her name was written all over them. He couldn't help his attraction to her, she just stirred so many emotions up inside of him. Just the sight of her, with a few branches and leaves in her hair, her skin looking so pale under the moonlight made him want to take her in his arms and just hold her for eternity. She was the most beautiful creature he had seen in all his years of life and his love for her withstood his time as Shinigami. Each time he saw her reborn, though, she became all the more beautiful and the further away his reach to her grew. The more times he saw her death, the more he lost hope of ever holding her again. Now here he was, alone with the woman he loved in a peaceful night under the full moon. This was his only chance to let Usagi know how he felt, to see if she truly remembered or if she was just getting the edge of the shadow of her past memories.

"You're still staring Duo-kun." She said, her cheeks turning a little pinker. She stared at him and wondered something. She felt so close to him, like she'd met him a long time ago in her dreams. The strange dreams she'd been having lately were filled with him, it was almost as if they were memories of another life. It disturbed her, she wanted to know more, and she wanted to become closer to him. She wanted to learn everything there was to know about Duo Maxwell and much more.

"Gomen," He said as he looked away. He felt his hand reflexively go to the necklace that he wore but forced himself not to reveal it yet. He wanted to wait to give it back until she remembered everything. Now he just had to keep the Senshi away from her until her memories returned. "I was just passing by and decided to stop for a minute to look at your house." He said, trying to pull his normal carefree personality off.

"Ah, so in other words, you were being a peeping-tom ne?" She asked, giving him a sly grin. This prompted a blush on Duo's cheek and he quickly denied it.

"Iie! It's nothing like that, honest!" He said, waving his hands in front of him.

"It's all right, though. I really wanted to talk to you about something Duo-kun." She said, looking down at her feet. "Who are you?" She asked, looking up to meet his eyes after a minute. This question took him by complete and total surprise and he staggered back a few steps in effect.

"N… nani? What do you mean Usagi?" He asked as his look turned somewhat solemn.

"You know what I mean, Duo-kun. Who are you? Are you that guy that was in the alleyway a few nights back?" Usagi asked, her face somewhat blank.

"Well… hai, I couldn't let that guy hurt you." Duo stated his voice unsure. He wasn't really sure how he was supposed to respond to her question.

"So, I know that was you… demo, why? I mean, you seemed to hate the Sailor Senshi, I want to know why." Usagi said, her face looking confused and slightly sad. "They're good, they protect us from all these strange things that have been happening."

"Hai, I know that demo… there's a lot more than just that Usagi… I can't tell you what it is though. Gomen." He said, he couldn't stand that look on her face. It was so sad and confused, he wanted to do something to make that look go away but there wasn't anything he could do at that moment.

"I should probably get back inside before my father finds me outside with a boy." Usagi said as she headed back toward the tree. She quietly climbed it and went into her room, closing the window behind her.

"Ai shiteru… Usagi-chan…" Duo whispered as he watched her close the window.

****

It had been almost an hour since Usagi had talked to Duo and she was even more confused than she had been before. She lie on her bed, waiting for sleep to claim her but it seemed to her that she would be awake for eternity with the same thoughts constantly filtering through her head forever. After a while, her mental anxiety gave way to sleep and her eyes finally closed and sleep engulfed her.

****

__

She was running down the street wearing a nightgown with her long blond hair floating behind her in the wind. Why she was running, though, she knew not. She was just trying to get away from everything and everyone. She wanted to die and let the pain of life fade away. She couldn't take the pressure everyone had been forcing down upon her. She was a figure skater and a very good one at that. She was beautiful and graceful and was a three-time Olympic gold-medallist at such a young age. She had been a prodigy from the day she was old enough to walk. Even her parents hadn't expected her to make it as far as she had. She had an incredible agility during her childhood that few adults were able to pull off.

'Gomen…' She thought to herself as she approached the cliff. She walked to the very edge and stood there, listening to the waves pound on the jagged rocks below. She wanted to be free of all the stress, of all the pain. She thought back suddenly on her life, saw everything that had happened. She tried to block out what had happened only the previous day at the Winter Olympics.

She was skating on a practice rink waiting for her turn to perform. There was a young man that had been eyeing her for the entire length of the time the Olympics had been taking place. He had asked her out several times but she had refused him each time. He didn't speak Japanese and her English was very broken so she was unable to understand much of what he said especially when he used slang English words.

"Usagi, what does that mean?" He asked mockingly in English. Usagi didn't reply, only having understood a few of his words. "Are you a little Japanese whore?" He asked, using the slang term purposely so she wouldn't understand him. She knew enough, though, to know that he had not used a polite term with her.

"Go away." She said in English, putting a hard glare on him. She went back to doing her routine and gasped when she felt his arms encircle her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he pressed his lips against her. She fought against him and finally managed to get free. In her struggle, though, her skate had caught him in the stomach and he slumped to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him.

"I… iie…" She whispered as she staggered backward and landed hard on her butt. She felt her body go numb and hoped down deeply that he was still alive.

"H… he's dying!" One of the medics said as a stretcher was rushed out onto the floor.

__

She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she saw his image again. She had killed him… they'd rushed him to the hospital but it hadn't mattered, he was dead before he left the arena. The blade had ruptured his spleen and he had bled to death in mere minutes.

"I'll do this world a favor by leaving…" She whispered as she prepared to jump. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut when she heard a man's voice.

~O-negai… I can't watch you die again…~_ The voice had said close to her ear. She felt imaginary arms wrapped around her waist from behind. _~I have already seen it far too often, don't do this…~_ The voice begged quietly._

"I can't live any longer with the guilt of what I did." Usagi said as another tear fell from her eye.

~It was an accident…~_ The voice continued. It was a hushed whisper close to her ear._

"I have to…" She said quietly as she turned around with her back to the cliff, standing on the very edge. When she looked behind her for the source of the voice, she saw a translucent figure. It was strange, he was dressed in black robes with a long chestnut colored braid and held a scythe in his hand. "Shinigami-sama has come for me…" She whispered as she fell straight back into the crashing torrents of waves below.

Usagi's head shot up off of her pillow as the dream-girl fell. It had been so real, she felt pain in her heart as she saw the replay of the girl's memories and an earth-shattering realization hit her.

"Duo-kun… Shinigami-sama…" She whispered as her eyes widened in fear and shock.

****

Mamoru stopped in front of the school and waited for the bell to ring. He would offer Usagi a ride home and then he'd take it from there. She was going to be his, he already had it all planned out. He just had to make sure Seiya was out of the city or better yet, out of the country and he had a plan to do that. He wasn't worried about that kid with the braid, he wouldn't stand a chance against him. Mamoru was sure that Usagi would choose an older guy over that boy. There was something familiar about the guy though, sometimes a figure resembling Duo would attack Mamoru in his dreams. He looked much older and carried a huge scythe. He looked like the God of Death himself in his dreams. It was just a dream though, he didn't believe in gods or anything along those lines.

"What a nice car you have Tuxedo Mask." A familiar voice said breaking into his thoughts and plans. Mamoru turned to the side to face the figure of Zoicite leaning up against his car door.

"N… nani?" He stammered in slight shock as he heard the familiar feminine voice of his enemy. He turned his head toward the voice and saw that Zoicite was leaning up against the side of his car.

"Did you really think Beryl-sama would forget a face like yours?" Zoicite asked as a smirk spread across his lips. "Now, where is Serenity-hime?" Mamoru chuckled to himself lightly as he climbed out of the car and closed the door behind him.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Mamoru said nonchalantly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Zoicite scowled as Mamoru turned his back and started to walk away.

"I'm not done with you Tuxedo Kamen!" Zoicite snapped as a long black-crystal blade appeared in his hand. He lunged toward Mamoru and drove the blade through his shoulder. Mamoru's eyes went wide and he gasped audibly as he gripped the growing pain in his shoulder. Zoicite took a step back and watched as Mamoru sunk to his knees, gripping his shoulder in pain. "Bring your crystals to Cleopatra's Needle tonight at midnight or we'll kill that little girl you've had your eye on."

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked, playing dumb as pain streaked his face.

"Don't give me that, I know you have a thing for that little blond girl that you've been following along. We'll have a duel for the crystals, whoever wins, takes all, the other dies." Zoicite said as he disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

"Kuso…" Mamoru muttered as he gripped his shoulder in pain.

****

Usagi was walking home from school all alone, clutching her bag close to her chest when she saw Mamoru slumped forward as he trudged along the sidewalk. He was gripping his shoulder tightly and grimaced slightly as he walked down the street. She glanced down behind him and saw that there was a trail of red following him.

"He's… bleeding?" She asked, surprised to have noticed. She felt that odd feeling that gave her the chills again as she watched him walk. She knew she should help him since he'd helped her when she'd gotten sick on the street but she couldn't get that feeling of uneasiness out of her stomach. She approached him anyway, her compassion for someone that was injured winning out. "Mamoru-san?" She called as she approached. He didn't seem to notice her as he hunched his way along the street. She ran up and slapped him on the back playfully. It was obvious that he was depressed or something, so maybe if she acted cheerful and playful, he'd cheer up too. That's just the type of personality Usagi had, always wanted to make those around her happy. He winced and turned toward the blond, tugging his jacket tighter around his body.

"Hello odango atama." He said as he winced again.

"What happened Mamoru-san?" She asked as she saw a trace of red left on her hand from her slap.

"It's nothing odango, just go home all right?" Mamoru said as he kept on walking.

"Stop calling me that." She said with her arms over her chest and a pout on her lips. "I don't like that name."

"All right, I won't call you that again Usagi-chan." He said as he kept walking. "You should just go home though."

"Iie, you need to get a doctor to look at that shoulder Mamoru-san." She said as she tried to take his jacket off.

"It's not bad, just get out of here." He argued, pushing the blond away.

"She definitely fits the description." A man's voice said from behind. Usagi turned to see a man with blond hair wearing a strange gray suit trimmed in red. Beside him stood a blond girl that looked surprisingly alike to Usagi.

"Nani? Where did they come from?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide in surprise. "Wait a minute… you… you're that guy! The one that hurt Duo-kun!" She said as she took a few steps back, leaving Mamoru to stand in front of her. She saw from the corner of her eye as Mamoru pulled something that looked like a rose from the inside of his jacket and flung it at the man… what was his name again? Jadeite? Was that his name? Usagi couldn't remember, but she knew he was bad news.

"I see you remember, you are that little princess aren't you?" The man called Jadeite asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Princess? Me?" Usagi asked with a quiet chuckle. "You're joking ne?" She couldn't help but laugh at him asking her if she was a princess.

"Just let her go!" Mamoru demanded as he clutched the rose. "My duel is not with you, it's with Zoicite, where is he?" Mamoru demanded.

"First, we need a little insurance that you'll hold up to your end of the bargain, so I'll be the crystal holder as well as the holder of the princess." Jadeite said calmly as he appeared behind Usagi and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Let me go!" Usagi cried, pulling against the blond man. "You're all crazy! Let me go!"

"Let her go…" A low menacing voice called from above. All eyes looked up to see the silhouette of a young man... correct that, a young god. His large bat wings were spread out around him and the scythe was clearly visible. He wore long robes that fluttered in the breeze and to Usagi's surprise; the sun glinted off something that hung from his neck.

"My… cross?" She questioned as the slight breeze fluttered the figure's hair which looked to be pulled back into a braid that reached his butt. "Duo-kun?" She questioned, squinting against the light.

"Once upon a time…" His voice said with a hint of sadness to it as he lifted himself up on his wings and landed in front of Usagi and Jadeite.

"You… look so familiar…" Usagi breathed out as she saw the figure of Shinigami land in front of her. She knew that she should be frightened but there was something warm and caring in those indigo eyes of his. It was so deep, though, that she couldn't bear to tear her eyes away from his. He looked like a much older version of the Duo she knew from school… there was something different, though… he looked so… so sad… _What could have happened to make him so sad?_ Usagi wondered to herself.

"I was sad… because I couldn't be with you, Usa-chan…" He whispered quietly so only she and Jadeite could hear.

"How touching, Shinigami has come to save his precious princess. Are you going to succeed in banishing us all to hell this time Shinigami-sama?" Jadeite said mockingly.

"Only you…" Shinigami said in a low cold voice. He lunged forward with his long scythe fully extended and prepared to slice into the soft flesh of Jadeite's body. Jadeite pulled Usagi in front of him and held a blade of black crystal to her throat.

"Come one step closer and you'll have to see her die again, just like you had to see her die during the Silver Millennium." Jadeite said confidently.

"That's where the Sailor Senshi come in…" Shinigami's voice was quiet.

"Mars Fire SOUL!!" A voice cried out and a blast of pure fire hit the black crystal and destroyed it completely. Another object went flying and hit Jadeite's hand, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Usagi was surprised to see a man wearing a cape, he's just thrown a rose, at least it looked like a rose, maybe it was just one of those cheap plastic flowers. Usagi couldn't really tell, but she recognized them all right away. It was the Sailor Senshi minus one… Venus? Where was she at? And the man that stood there was readily recognized as Tuxedo Kamen. _What a stupid, tacky costume._ Usagi thought to herself as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. _What kind of a weirdo would dress like that?_

"Shine…" Shinigami whispered as a truly evil smirk spread across his face. With a quick swipe of the blade, Jadeite was down on the ground, lying dead in a pool of his own blood. The body quickly disappeared into streams of black smoke that swirled around a little bit before disappearing.

Usagi watched the whole scene in shock as different images flowed through her mind. She wasn't quite able to place the pieces into a full picture though. It was all so frightening to her; it was like she was recalling memories from a dream. They were incomplete though… she didn't understand any of them. She saw these giant machines that looked like they came straight from a sci-fi movie or maybe out of a video game. She also saw a cold boy with prussian blue eyes and a green tank-top but she didn't know his name or anything about him. He didn't really even resemble a person from a movie she'd seen recently. Then she saw this woman with silvery-blond hair and lavender eyes and these two cats with crescent moons on their foreheads. She saw something else, though, the silhouette of the one that had given her the cross necklace she always wore. It was all so vague, she couldn't even be sure they were true. In all of her mental anxiety, though, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Stay back!" Shinigami yelled as he watched Usagi from a few feet away. The look on her face was unmistakable… she was remembering something, what of, though, he wasn't sure yet. The Senshi tried to approach her, but he placed his scythe right in their path. "Don't make me break the rules and take any of you early." He said menacingly.

"What do you want with her?" Mars demanded, fire dancing in her eyes. The blond girl that resembled Usagi had long-since disappeared and strangely enough, Venus had come running around the corner almost at the same time.

"I want her to remember at her own pace. I won't let you get your hands on her. You only want to use her as your tool, once her usefulness is done, you'll just do away with her like yesterday's garbage." Shinigami said coldly. "Don't think I don't know when her name on my list comes. I've seen her death before, many times before. I won't let it happen again, especially not by the ones that are supposed to protect her. I won't let her remember that time; all she had was pain during that life. The only steady thing she had was her mother, which is all she has now… her family…"

"It's her destiny!" Mercury argued, her face looking pale and kind of sad. "She is destined to be our Queen and protect this world."

"That is one destiny that lies in her future, there is an alternative. SHE has to decide which path to follow and I WON'T let you interrupt her decision!" Shinigami yelled, his wings flexing in anger as they spread out around him. "She's had far too much pain in her life as it is, I WON'T let her suffer any more!"

"You're only doing more damage! WE know what's best for her, we're her Senshi. She HAS to be told what lies before her!" Mars demanded angrily.

"NO! She must make that decision on her own! You can't force her to be someone she doesn't want to be! That princess is dead, the only thing that is left is Usagi! Her spirit has lived for millions of years and I've been around to watch EVERY minute of it! Don't TELL me what's best for her!" Shinigami spat in disgust. He had had no distaste for the Senshi of old… only of Endymion… The Senshi had always done their best to protect Usagi, even gave their lives in her protection. But they were starting to piss him off… that one thing you DON'T want to do… piss off the God of Death.

"Duo-chan?" A single name escaped from Usagi's lips before she fell to the ground unconscious. Shinigami knelt beside the girl and picked up her limp body. He held her tightly to his chest and smirked at the Senshi once more.

"Looks like she's remembering me before you…" He said confidently before opening his wings and flying off into the sky.

**::Fin::**

**February 27, 2002**

* * *

Well, finally finished this chapter. I know it's been a while but I haven't really had time to write lately. Hopefully I'll have a snow day tomorrow so I can get caught up on a few more fics. Looks like Allure-neechan gets the next chapter… email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com or Allure-chan at Allure_chan@duo.zzn.com That's all for now… not much of a cliffie, but a nice long chapter so *shrugs* Guess that makes up for it ne? *flies away and disappears in a puff of pink smoke and silver sparkles*


	9. Chapter 8 - More than a Memory

****

Love Will See Us Through

Note: Sorry it took me so long to write this Imuoto-chan, I've been having some serious writers block, and I've been trying to come up with some ideas for this and all my other fics. This chapter was inspired by one of my techno songs. Hope you like………Enjoy! Email Allure-chan at Allure-chan@duo.zzn.com 

Yatta!!! Allure-neechan finished the next chappie and it's AWESOME!!! LOTS of plot twists and stuff. We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but the story's ours. Don't steal it or our hoards or angry muses will hunt you down and drag your bloody remains to us.

****

Chapter 8: More Than a Memory

I see right though to you

See more with every move

I know you now

I reach your mind

"I See Right Through To You" DJ Encore feat. Engelina

Her blond hair was so soft, like silk, and his fingers glided though them so easily. He couldn't do anything but watch her sleep, no matter how anxious he was. Just having her in his arms was enough for now. There was a small comfort in the fact that his name was the first she had uttered from her lips.

"Usagi." He whispered, sliding his fingers from her hair to her cheek, lightly running them over the smooth surface. She smiled at his touch, as if she were familiar with it. Of course she had been, thousands of years ago. And now it was real, she could feel him, and when she awoke, see him. How he had waited for this moment, so many years, so much pain. 'Many thanks.' He silently thanked the Moon Queen, for giving him a second chance. Time seemed to stop as her eyelids flickered, slowly opening. He stared into a pair of sapphire eyes that were the most beautiful shade of blue, and lips that he had know so well, formed a smile.

"Duo." Her voice spoke softly, meeting his gaze. He smiled and pulled her in a strong embrace, afraid she would disappear again. She melted into his arms, placing her own around his neck, feeling his around her waist. There were no words spoken between the two, just the touch, knowing that it was real. Tears stung her eyes as memories flooded her mind, memories of him, the only one she could possibly love. With closed eyes as shields, she rested her chin on his shoulder, letting them tail down her cheeks.

Duo could hear her soft sobs, and leaned back so he could look at her, tilting her chin up, staring into her eyes once again. He whipped a stray tear from her eye, and leaned forward, claiming her lips with his, tasting the sweet kiss once again. He didn't know how long they had been kissing, but it wasn't long enough to satisfy him. Reluctantly he pulled away, to whisper "Ai shiteru Usa-chan." before kissing her again.

****

"Soo, what are we going to do now?" Minako questioned icily, brushing her long blond tressels, staring her reflection in the mirror, still upset at being rejected by Duo.

"I have some ideas." The cold male voice spoke from behind.

"Hontoo Jadeite?" 

"Hai."

The senshi of Venus smirked, placing down her brush, turning to face him, placing a hand on her hip. "Tell me." 

He chuckled, leaning back into his chair. "You'll know soon enough my love."

"Does it include me?" She gave him an inciting smile, moving slowly toward him.

"Maybe." He answered smoothly, staring up at her, then pulled her onto his lap, and began kissing her neck.

****

Luna bowed her head, saddened at what the senshi had just told her. She sat outside of the Hikawa Shrine, staring at the city lights, more confused really. Their Princess was truly out of their reach now, and there was nothing any of them could to change it. Shinagami had made sure they stayed away from her. Now it was too late. Or was it? Maybe she had remembered him before them, but there was still a chance she would choose them? Wasn't there? So many questions, it was giving her a headache. "Luna?" She heard Artemis, and glanced at him, then closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "What are we going to do now Artemis? Serenity-hime has to choose between us, and I fear she will choose otherwise."

The white cat blinked, unsure of how to answer, feeling slightly guilty for aiding Duo in his tests. He knew he wasn't supposed to interfere at all, but he wasn't going to force Usagi to be something she didn't want, the Queen wouldn't want that. "We can't force her to be Serenity-hime Luna." He said finally. "She has a choice, and we must respect whatever choice she makes."

"I know." The feline nodded.

****

In a blaze of fury, a tea cup when flying across the room until it hit the wall, shattering into tiny pieces. 

"Rei-chan, please clam down." Makoto pleaded, trying to keep her dark-haired friend from losing more temper than she could handle. The young priestess, also the Senshi of Mars glared at her, her fists clenched tight. 

"How could I possibly stay clam Mako-chan, we have lost our Princess to Shinagami!" She yelled. "If anything, I blame myself for letting that happen, for letting him keep us from her."

Makoto frowned, displeased with how immature her teammate was acting, it was like a child throwing a tantrum. "This is very childish Rei." She scolded her voice harsh. "Breaking tea cups and shouting won't solve a thing. In case you haven't noticed, we have other things to do than just being Sailor Senshi. Yes that is important, just as our Princess is, but we also have lives to live. Think about it." She said before leaving the room without another word.

Rei watched her go, stunned by her words. It made her feel embarrassed, but Makoto was right, she had been acting very stupid. She looked at the broken tea cup, and walked over to it, sitting on her knees as she began picking up the chips. There had to be a way to get their Princes back, there just had to be.

****

Mamoru had seen what had happened; Usagi was in the arms of that guy with the braid. He knew it, just by looking out the sky scraper window of the fancy bar, he could see them. He had so much rage he wanted to jump right though the window, across to the next building, and pull her away from him. She had to be his, and no one else's. He smirked; black mail was always a good tool in the game. 

"What's so funny Mamoru?" His friend Motoki asked, arching an eyebrow. "You're not drunk yet are you."

"Iie, just thinking." He replied, taking a sip of his brandy, licking his lips.

****

Usagi took the offered hand in front of her, and Duo helped to her feet. "It's really you; you're not just a memory." She spoke softly, interlacing their fingers, and touched his cheek with her other hand.

A sultry smile curved Duo's lips. "I'm more than just a memory Usa-chan."

"Hai." She giggled, feeling him give her hand a squeeze. "No wonder you seemed so familiar to me."

"There are so many things I have to tell you, but now is not the time." He said, pulling her into his arms again.

She rested her head on his chest. "You mean that fact that you're Shinagami."

He nodded. "There's much you don't know."

"I'd like to."

His eyes sadden for a brief moment; he shrugged it off, losing himself in her scent of tea roses. "I know."

"Duo?"

"Ne?"

Usagi looked up at him, her eyes flickering. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said instantly, and kept an arm around her waist while he used his other hand to take the cross of his neck. "I think this belongs to you." He grinned, using both hands to put the chain on, where it rightfully belonged.

Usagi glanced at it then back at him. "Arigato Duo."

****

They had been up all night, just being the idol couple everyone envied. Usagi and Duo didn't care, they had found each other again, and that was all that mattered. It was a wonder that they made it school on time. Her mother would be upset with her, she knew that, but she'd deal with that later. For now, all she could think about was that Duo was there with her, and they made it on time for class. She knew there was something she was forgetting, but at the moment, she just couldn't remember was it was. Usagi sat at her desk, with Duo beside her, thinking that she had to stay awake, and not fall asleep in class.

The teacher entered a minute later, followed by what appeared to be a new student. "Class we have another exchange student from Hong Kong." He informed the class, gesturing towards the guy.

Usagi studied him, he had jet black hair tied into a very tight pony tail, black eyes, tanned skin, very cute indeed. She looked at Duo, only to see that he his eyes were wide with surprise. 

He stared at the class, his face blank. "My name is Chang Wufei, an honor to meet you." He said flatly.

With a nod, the teacher pointed to the two empty desks in front of her and Duo, and a he took a seat a moment later. She wanted to ask Duo was that was all about, but class had started, and she had no choice but to pay attention.

When class ended, the Chinese guy picked up his books, and left the room without so much as a glance to anyone. 

"Duo-kun, why were you so surprised to see that guy?" She asked, getting her books together. 

He shrugged. "I tell you later." He said, waiting for her.

"Alright." She agreed, and left the room with him.

Hand in hand they walked through the halls until they reached the door. Usagi wondered why girls were giving her dirty looks. Sighing, she bowed her head. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She asked no one in particular.

"Like what?" Duo arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, it's just really mean."

Duo chuckled and pulled her against him with his free hand. "Don't pay any attention to them." He reassured her. She nodded, smiling slightly, before he kissed her. Again they lost track of how long they were kissing until Usagi heard a familiar voice. 

"Usagi!" A voice shouted.

"Nani?" She turned, and gasped with shock. "Seiya!"

****

::Fin::


	10. Chapter 9 - Regrets and Betrayal

****

Love Will See Us Through

Disclaimer: Neither Allure-chan nor I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Please don't sue us, all I have is a broken blow dryer and a few Hershey kisses left over from my Easter Basket last year -_-'

Note: This is a little idea that I came up with and I thought it'd be kinda cool *giggles*. Anyway, I got the idea for this fic from a picture of Duo as Shinigami and ever since I saw that pic, I've wanted to write a fic to go along with it and here it is *holds up hands by title, presenting it*. Anyway, this is going to be kinda weird but just bear with us k? It'll be GREAT!!! Anyway, that's all I really wanna say now, hope you enjoy!!

****

Chapter 9 - Regrets and Betrayal

"What are you doing?! Get off of her!" Seiya shouted as he shoved Duo away from Usagi.

"Seiya-kun… I…" Usagi started as she took a step back. How could she forget about her boyfriend? She was supposed to care about him right? How in the world had she managed to forget about him?

"Quiet Usagi-chan. I'll be with you after I take care of him." Seiya said as he approached Duo. Duo smirked confidently as Seiya approached. This guy would be no match for the God of Death.

"Matte Seiya-kun!" Usagi cried as she grabbed his arm. "It wasn't Duo-kun, it was me! Don't hurt him o-negai!" Seiya looked at Usagi and his eyes narrowed in slight anger but mostly betrayal.

"Why?" He questioned, his eyes cold and unforgiving.

"It… it's a long story Seiya-kun…" Usagi said as she looked at her feet. She didn't want to look into those eyes. They held a look of overwhelming betrayal. She cared about him, yes, but Duo was different. It was really hard to explain; she didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could. She turned around and ran away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Matte Usa-chan!" Duo called after her. He was stopped as Seiya grabbed the front of his shirt and held him up against the wall.

"You stay away from Usagi-chan." Seiya warned as his eyes narrowed on the braided one. Duo's eyes narrowed as he pushed Seiya off of him. Daggers were shot between the two boys until Duo stated simply.

"No." Duo walked away, heading for his next class. Usagi needed a little time to think… that wasn't exactly the easiest way for her boy friend to find out. Duo had forgotten about Seiya as well. He had been so happy over having Usagi remember him; he'd put Seiya out of his mind. Of course Seiya would be bitter though. He's a famous idol and his girl friend was just stolen by an exchange student from America.

****

Usagi ran through the hallways, not really paying much attention to where she was going or whom she was passing. She needed to get away and think about the turn of events. She loved Duo, she knew that much… how did she feel for Seiya though? She cared about Seiya and she didn't want to hurt him, but how could she leave Duo after they'd finally found each other again?

"What out onna!" An annoyed voice growled as Usagi crashed into someone. Her books flew across the floor and mixed with the guy's books.

"Gomen nasai…" She said as she wiped tears from her eyes and went about gathering her and his books together. "I didn't see you."

"Baka onna…" He grumbled as he walked away.

"N… nani? That voice… that attitude… do I know him?" Usagi questioned herself quietly as she watched the new student from Hong Kong walk off toward his next class. "Where have I seen him before?"

"Usagi-san, may I speak with you?" A soft feminine voice asked off to Usagi's right. She turned to see a girl with short blue hair and matching blue eyes.

"Hai… You're Mizuno-san ne?" Usagi asked, as she looked the girl over. She looked vaguely familiar and not just because she was the top student at the school that everyone knew at least by reputation.

"Hai, Mizuno Ami. You can just call me Ami if you'd prefer." She said with a warm smile as she offered a hand down to help Usagi up. Usagi took the offered hand and began to walk toward the library with the intelligent student. Usagi felt really dumb as she walked next to the genius. While Ami was on the top of the class, Usagi was on the very bottom with only a few people below her.

"You want to help me?" Usagi questioned with an astonished look on her face as realization hit her. Ami was offering to tutor Usagi to help get her into a good school.

"Hai, I'd like to help you, Tsukino-san." Ami said with a bright smile.

"Call me Usagi or Usagi-chan ne?" Usagi asked with a bright smile. "Why do you want to help _me_ though? I've never really even talked to you."

"Partially because you seem like a nice person." Ami began with a smile. "And your teacher asked me if I could help out a little, she's worried you're going to end up failing out or something." A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Usagi's head as Ami went on talking about how poor Usagi's grades really were.

"That's not very nice…" Usagi mumbled as Ami went into a rant about how high your grades had to be to get into this school or that, and how Usagi's grades were under any of the local schools' lowest acceptable range. After a few more minutes of Ami's tangent, she went completely red in the face.

"Gomen nasai Usagi-chan!" Ami cried as she realized some of the stuff she was saying. "Umm… I have to get to class. I have a few more girls that I tutor, be at the Hikawa Shrine tonight after school all right?"

"Hai Ami-chan…" Usagi said with the sweatdrop still on her forehead. She trudged slowly to her next class, glad that neither Seiya nor Duo was in it. She was about to flop down in her normal seat but sitting there was the boy with the super-tight ponytail. The sweatdrop on her forehead grew and a vein popped out and started to throb.

"That's my seat baka." She snapped as she dropped her books noisily onto the desk. She was having a very bad day… even though it had started out as a great day. She heard whispering around the room but didn't really pay much attention. The guy just sat in the desk, scowling deeply at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not anymore baka onna…" He muttered in a steady voice. His scowl put Usagi in an even fouler mood.

"You're such a jerk! You remind me of-" She stopped as a realization hit her.

__

"What the hell is an onna doing here?" A calm voice asked as the boy with black hair stood beside someone with prussian blue eyes.

"Ask Maxwell." Came a monotone voice from the eyes.

"Onnas have no place in this war. She's going to die before this war is over… weakling…" He muttered as his scowl deepened.

"Wufei…" She mumbled as she took a few steps backward and bumped into a tall guy. She spun around to see Seiya standing there. "Seiya-kun? What are you doing in here? You don't have study hall this period." Usagi started but his hand slipped around her waist and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Odango-chan, please tell me you'll stay with me." He said as he held her against his chest.

"I…" Usagi started as tears came to her eyes. How was she supposed to react to this? She really didn't want to hurt Seiya… she didn't want to hurt Duo either, she loved him. She pushed Seiya away as tears flowed from her eyes. "I don't know what to do…" Usagi jumped suddenly when a loud crash filled the room. She turned around to see the pony-tailed guy shove her books off the table.

"Baka…" Seiya muttered as he picked up Usagi's books and led her over to a table in the corner. "Odango-chan, please talk to me." He said as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Usagi pulled her face away from his hand and looked at the wall beside her. "Was it something I did? Because I always had to leave for concerts and things?"

"Iie, it's not you Seiya-kun… something happened while you were gone. I can't really explain it but I remember something and I realize I can't be with you anymore… gomen…" Usagi said quietly as she looked away from him. Seiya nodded slightly and looked very heart-broken.

"All right… bye Odango-chan…" Seiya said calmly as he stood and left the room.

Usagi felt like crying. Today had turned into such a terrible day and after school would be even worse. Usagi was going to be stuck with a bunch of people to study. She sighed in aggravation and threw herself onto the top of the desk, trying to think of a way to get out of the study session.

****

"Usagi-chan!" Duo called after school as he saw the family odangoed girl. Usagi smiled slightly as she saw him and ran to his open arms, putting her arms around his neck.

"Gomen about earlier Duo-chan. I didn't know how to react to Seiya… I feel pretty bad about it though." Usagi said quietly as she pulled away from Duo and looked at the ground, her brow furrowed in concentrations.

"Man, you sure look pretty when you're trying to be serious." Duo said while he playfully tickled her sides. Usagi giggled quietly and struggled against him. She was unaware of all the weird and angry stares that were being sent her way.

"Can you believe that girl? She chose the exchange student over Seiya! I mean, he's famous, and so gorgeous."

"Did you see the look on Seiya's face in study hall when she broke up with him?"

"I'll gladly take Seiya-kun off her hands."

The voices surrounded them but Usagi paid no mind. She didn't care what they had to say. She was the happiest when she was with Duo. That's the way it had always been, even if she didn't remember it, she knew that he had always made her happy.

"Duo-chan?" Usagi questioned as she pulled out of his embrace. She grinned broadly and grabbed him by the braid. "Can I play with your hair some time?" A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead at the question and he laughed nervously.

"I remember what you did last time, Usa-chan…" Duo said as he waved his hands slightly.

"Please Duo-chan?" She asked with a pout. She stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes. Duo sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement.

"All right Usa-chan. But no one hears about it, and no pictures this time." Duo said with the sweatdrop still on his forehead.

"Yatta!" She cried as she glomped onto Duo and started to squeeze him tightly.

"Usa-chan… I can't breathe-" He said as he tried to bring air into his lungs. Usagi let go and blushed deeply.

"Gomen Duo-chan." Usagi said with her cheeks flushed red. "Can we go visit Fei-kun some time?" Usagi asked with a smirk.

"Sure, why not-" Duo started then stopped and blinked a few times. "Wait… did you just say 'Fei-kun'?" Usagi nodded. "Oh… that's what I thought I heard…" He said quietly, not letting the matter go any further.

"How could I forget that bad attitude." Usagi said as her eyes narrowed slightly and her cheeks puffed out. Duo chuckled quietly to himself as he slung his arm around her shoulders and walked down the street beside her.

****

"So Selenity-hime is coming tonight?" Makoto asked her blue-haired friend.

"Hai, she's coming to our study session. Make sure you don't say anything that might make her suspicious. Once Shinigami finds out she's studying with us, I'm sure he'll be right outside watching." Ami said into her communicator.

"I got ya Ami-chan. Look, I have to finish baking some cookies before we head for the shrine." Makoto said as she reached for her hot-mitts.

"All right, I'll see you tonight Mako-chan." Ami replied as she switched her screen to Minako.

"Did you get the message Minako-chan?" Ami asked into the communicator.

"Hai Ami-chan, I'll be there early, I promise." Minako said. She was becoming known for her tardiness as of late. No one knew the real reason she was always late and always missing school.

"All right, we'll be waiting for you." Ami said as she turned the communicator off.

"How long until they arrive?" Rei asked as she stood beside her friend.

"Mako-chan is on her way, Minako is always late so I wouldn't expect her any time soon." Ami stated.

"What about Shinigami? Do you think he'll follow?" Rei asked as she swept her broom across the floor. Ami thought for a second and finally nodded 'yes'.

"Once he finds out who Usagi is going to study with, he'll be watching from the bushes. I'm sure of it." Ami said quietly.

"We have to get her away from the demon." Rei growled in a low voice.

"I agree with Makoto on this issue Rei-chan. I think Usagi should be allowed to choose her destiny." Ami said quietly.

"Usagi doesn't have a choice!" A voice broke into the conversation. "Usagi has to live up to her destiny, she has to become the Queen and save us from the dark times." Luna continued as she lay on the ground next to Ami. Ami only shook her head in disagreement.

"We can't force her to become someone she doesn't want to be." Ami said simply. "Shouldn't we just look out for her happiness? She was our friend in past times; we should be able to respect that. Besides, it's not like she'd let the earth die once she became a Goddess."

"It's not always that easy…" Luna said quietly.

****

"Jadeite-sama, it's perfect." Minako said with a giggle. "Usagi is coming to our study session tonight. They won't think anything of my tardiness so it's the perfect time to jump in and kill that pathetic little princess." A smirk spread across Jadeite's face as he pulled Minako into his lap and let his lips close over hers. He pulled back after a few minutes, both breathing heavily.

"You've done well Minako. What are you planning to do when Shinigami shows up though? We already found out you can't kill a God with your pathetic powers." Jadeite said as his eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry, I have a plan for that. If we can't kill him, we'll just have to distract him with this." Minako said as she held up a clear crystal ball. Jadeite raised a brow in question.

"What the hell is that?" Jadeite questioned as he took it from her hand.

"I'll demonstrate when we see Shinigami. Don't worry, this plan won't fail." Minako said confidently. "We can take out the rest of the Senshi at the same time as well as that baka Tuxedo Kamen. They are weak alone, we just have to separate them." A smirk spread across Jadeite's face as he flung Minako onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Perfect." He said as he smirked down at her. "Let's have a little fun before everyone arrives though ne?"

****

Usagi walked slowly up the stairs of the unfamiliar shrine. Duo had looked a little worried when she told him where she was headed. Usagi hadn't seemed to notice the look he'd given her though. She stopped halfway up the steps and debated on going back. She'd always hated studying, and now she was going to be with a bunch of people that spent most of their time studying.

"How did I get myself into this?" She mused quietly. She sighed and continued to climb the stairs with her head down.

When Usagi finally reached the top she saw a young girl with raven black hair wearing a robe. That must be one of the people that work at the shrine. She smiled slightly at the girl and began to walk past her.

"You're late." The girl said as she frowned at Usagi. "Come on, it's this way." Usagi nodded and followed the girl.

"Hello Usagi-chan." Ami said as she smiled at the girl when they entered a room with a low table. "We're still waiting for Minako-chan but I guess we can get started." Ami motioned for Usagi to sit and proceeded to introduce her to the other people in the room. "Usagi, this is Hino Rei." She said motioning to the raven-haired girl. "And this is Kino Makoto." She said motioning to the other girl with the brown ponytail.

"Tsukino Usagi." Usagi said as she bowed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Usagi-san." Makoto said with a warm smile.

"Just call me Usagi ne?" Usagi said, blushing slightly. She had never liked being called 'san', it makes her sound too old. Makoto nodded and flipped a page in the book open in front of her.

"We're on page 247." Makoto said as she found the page she was searching for. Usagi reluctantly pulled out her book and turned to page 247. _Yuck… I hate math…_ Usagi thought as she wrinkled her nose and groaned quietly. Ami stood behind Usagi and walked her through various types of problems and exercises.

When Usagi was finally starting to understand the problems, there was a loud explosion outside of the shrine. Usagi jumped at the sound and watched as the other girls in the room went rigid.

"Usagi-chan, stay here, we'll go see what that was." Makoto said as she stood up, her hands balled into tight fists.

"Iie, I'm going too." Usagi said calmly as she stood up and headed for the door. Rei's eyes narrowed slightly on Usagi as she pushed past her.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Rei demanded when she flew out into the courtyard-type area of the shrine. "Nani?!?" She cried as she saw the familiar blonde general and the girl that stood beside him. "Who are you and why are you here?!" She demanded, trying not to blow her cover in front of Usagi. If Usagi knew they were the Senshi, they probably wouldn't be able to get anywhere close to her again. With Shinigami hurrying her away from them, and her trying to run away from her destiny.

"Nani?!?" Usagi cried as she saw the pair that stood there. "I thought Shinigami killed you?" Jadeite chuckled at the blond girl's reaction to him.

"Not nearly, Selenity-hime." He stated calmly as he slung his arm lazily around the blond girl's waist. "It won't even scar." He started as he pulled back his shirt to reveal a small scratch across his chest. "Being a general for Beryl-sama has its perks."

"Don't take another step closer…" A low voice said as the silhouette of a man appeared on the roof of the shrine.

"Who are they?" Makoto cried in alarm, still trying not to blow their cover.

"Give it up Makoto." Shinigami said with a wide smirk. "Do you really think you can hide who you are?"

"Nani?" Makoto cried as she looked up at Shinigami.

"Duo-chan?" Usagi asked as she squinted against the sunlight. "What are you doing here?" Duo jumped down in front of her, his back to Jadeite and his mistress.

"Easy, I couldn't let the Senshi try to force you into a decision on what your destiny will be." Shinigami said simply.

"The… Senshi?" Usagi questioned as she looked at the three girls. Her eyes squinted slightly then she jumped back in surprise. "Nani!?! How could I not have seen it?!?"

"Kuso… come on guys." Rei said as she pulled out a small wand with a star on top.

"Mars Star Power, Make-UP!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make-UP!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make-UP!"

After some spinning and bright lights, the three Senshi stood in place of Ami, Makoto, and Rei. They all struck fancy poses and began a boring speech that Usagi didn't even pay attention to.

"So, what's that in your hands blondie?" Shinigami asked with a smirk as he looked at Minako.

"Why don't you come a little closer and find out Shinigami no baka." She said with a smirk as she held out the clear crystal orb.

"I think I'll pass on that one. Come on Usagi-chan, let's get out of here." Shinigami said as he spread his wings and picked Usagi up, holding her like a baby.

"You're so handsome Duo-chan." Usagi said with a giggle as she ran a hand over his cheek. He looked so much older as Shinigami and Usagi couldn't help but blush slightly as he winked at her.

"Matte, you still haven't come to see my gift for you." She said as she held the orb above her head. She took it and flung it straight at Shinigami, chanting a few words in some foreign tongue.

"N… nani?" Shinigami stammered as he fell to his knees. Usagi's eyes widened in shock as she sat on the ground beside him.

"Duo-chan?" She asked as she put a hand on his cheek. She cried out in pain as black energy streaked through her body. "Duo-chan! What's going on?!?" She cried through her cries of pain and tears. Shinigami's eyes glazed over and he smiled slightly. "Itai!!" She shrieked as she tried to pull her hand away. It was no use though, the energy wrapped itself around her body; it was cutting off her circulation. At least, that's what it felt like to Usagi. Usagi felt her eyes grow heavy as her strength left her. Just as she was able to free herself, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Selenity-hime!!" The three Senshi called in unison as they tried to race toward Usagi. They were all stopped by a blast of energy as another crystal orb was flung at their feet.

"Iie!!"

"What's happening?!?"

"Let us go!!!"

The three struggled against the black power that laced itself around their bodies but soon they fell to their knees with glazed eyes as well. Minako laughed confidently as she went to Usagi's side and kicked her roughly. It didn't prompt a sound or a movement from the unconscious girl.

"We have the princess, now all we need is the crystal." Jadeite said confidently as he came up behind Minako and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and sucked on her neck for a minute, making sure he left a nasty hickey.

"That won't be hard, I'm sure Tuxedo Kamen will be here soon. He and Zoicite still have their little duel." Minako said confidently as she grabbed Usagi by a pigtail. She actually dragged Usagi by her hair back over to where the orb lay on the ground and picked it up. "We'll be able to see what's going on in their heads through these. And we'll be able to change their best fantasies into their worst nightmare. This will be more fun than dismembering them. Mental anguish is much more fun than physical torture."

"I like this side of you." Jadeite said as he pulled her against his chest. "They'll all end up begging for someone to kill them when the time is right. That's when we'll take them out, slowly of course."

"What should we do with her?" Minako asked as she tugged on Usagi's hair again.

"Hmm… we'll just keep her for a while until our mission is complete. Then we'll take her to Beryl-sama." Jadeite said wickedly as they disappeared through a dark portal.

****

Somewhere in a random apartment someone sharpened a blade and smirked as his face was reflected in the silver sheen. He pulled a white jacket on over his navy blue tank top and pulled his hair back in the normal tight ponytail.

"Time to find that weird guy with the braid… no one calls me 'Wu-man' and lives…" Wufei said as a scowl crossed his face.

****

::Fin::

July 31, 2002

Okay that's it *grins* This one only took me two days to finish writing. I started writing it after I got a chappie for Allure-neechan and here's another helping for all of you^^ Anyway, what did you think? I was trying to twist the story a little, I love the lil Wufei scene in the classroom *grins* I love Fei-chan *glomps Wufei* My Fei-Fei.  
Wufei: Let go of me onna….  
P-chan: You know you love me Fei-chan ~.^  
Wufei: …..  
P-chan: See! He didn't deny it!!  
Wufei: ….. *shakes his head with his arms crossed over his chest*  
P-chan: Anyway, please let us know what you think, this story has been SO much fun to write. Email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com and email Allure-chan at Allure-chan@duo.zzn.com 


End file.
